It's My Turn to Talk
by 093022m
Summary: After Elena and Damon left on a search for Stefan, Jeremy is left with Alaric alone in Mystic Falls, still seeing ghosts which he has kept secret he realizes how close he is starting to feel to Tyler.  First chapter is starting there.  first story review!
1. The Movies

Int. Movie Theater. Night

Both Jeremy and Tyler sat in the row. Tyler was eating popcorn, intensely focused on the movie. Jeremy glanced over at him a few times as he kept taking a sip from his slushie. Tyler didn't see these glances, but Jeremy was fidgeting, and we could see him looking at Tyler every chance he got. Tyler leaned in.

Tyler: This movie rocks eh?

Jeremy is stumbling over his words a little bit as Tyler breathes in his ear, he is having a little trouble adjusting to this closeness.

Jeremy: uh... ya it does.

Tyler keeps watching he slowly moves his foot to go on the other chair propping his leg a little bit. This shift causes Jeremy and Tyler's knee's to be touching. Tyler doesn't seem to notice but it is all Jeremy can focus on. Eventually Jeremy just gulps and says.

Jeremy: I'm sorry, I, I have to go.

With that Jeremy just gets up and leaves the theater. Tyler looks after him, clearly confused.

Ext. Parking Lot. Night

Jeremy is shaking his head, his hands in fists as he strides to his car. A voice sounds from behind him.

Tyler: Yo, Jer! Jeremy! Slow down.

Jeremy pretends not to hear as he keeps approaching his car. The lights beep. Tyler eventually catches up to him spinning Jeremy to face him.

Tyler: What the hell happened man? I mean if you didn't want to see that movie...

Jeremy: It has nothing to do with the movie Ty, I just, I just can't be here right now...

He turns again to go to his car, Tyler grabs the keys.

Jeremy: Give them back!

Tyler:Not till you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!

Jeremy is looking furious, like a thousand words could burst out of him right this moment. He is is flustered with his speech. He just shakes his head and goes for the keys, Tyler steps back.

Tyler:Jer! Tell me man, I'm your...

Jeremy: (interrupts) friend, I know!

Tyler just looks at him in a confused face again.

Tyler: Ya, I'm your friend... you can talk to me man, and I'm not letting you go anywhere until you do.

Jeremy just looks at him, sadness stays in his eyes. He looks down.

Jeremy:Listen, I am just, I am just messed up right now. I didn't mean to make a scene I just, I just can't be...

Tyler now starting to get closer, looking concerned. Jeremy goes silent.

Tyler:Can't be what?

Jeremy: I... I can't.

Jeremy takes a pause to gulp, looking down as he speaks.

Jeremy: I can't be around you.

He continues to look down. Glancing quickly up at Tyler, he looks down again. Tyler looks up at him, trying to catch his eye.

Tyler: Why can't you be around me? Did I do something to make you mad man? I mean I thought we've been pretty...

Jeremy: No, you, I just. It's me, I just, lately... it's been different when I think about you.

Tyler's eyes widen, realizing what Jeremy means.

Tyler: Jer...

Jeremy: No, please don't just don't say anything. Just give me my keys.

He goes for them but Tyler puts his hand on his chest to stop him, Jeremy deflects pushing Tyler to get the keys, as he does Tyler pins him against his car.

Tyler: We should talk about this

Jeremy is looking away.

Jeremy: No... get... off me.

He stops struggling for a second looking into Tyler's eyes, someone concerned for him, caring about him. He loves him so much...

Tyler: You're not going anywhere until we talk about this!

Jeremy:Talk about how much of a freak I am? Feeling for the one person whose been a friend to me? Feeling for a guy! What is there to talk about Ty!

Tyler puts him hard against the car looking in his eyes so their is no mistakes.

Tyler: How about me feeling the same way.

Jeremy stops moving and Tyler lets go moving back. His hand placed over his mouth. Jeremy is looking at him puzzled. Tyler and Jeremy who are looking away from each other suddenly stare into one anthers eyes. Tyler just looks and approaches him putting both his hands on Jeremy's face as he leans in for a kiss. They both start to lean in deep just as...

INT. MOVIE THEATER. NIGHT

Jeremy snaps his head looking back at the screen. Tyler to his right, the movie still playing. His eyes look saddened as he looks to his knee, still touching Tylers. Tyler turns to look at him in the eye.

Tyler: You ok?

Jeremy just nods.

Jeremy: Yeah, of course...

Tyler goes back to inhaling his popcorn as Jeremy looks back at the screen, his eyes lost in thought.

END


	2. Recap

EXT. Movie Theaters. Night

Tyler and Jeremy are leaving the theaters, Jeremy is in a bit of a forward stride while Tyler is still scrunching on the few pop corn he has left.

Tyler: Man, they say that it wasn't as good, but I mean common, it's exactly what your going for, I mean what would you expect from something called the HANGOVER 2?

Jeremy just does a laugh trying to look ahead, mind still a little puzzled about how he has been feeling toward the older boy lately. Ever since Elena left with Damon, to search for her other vampire boyfriend, it's been pretty much Jeremy and Alaric, and of course Caroline shoving people down his throat thanks to some vow she made with Elena to make sure he was ok. The thing was he wasn't ok, between seeing ghosts that he still hadn't told anyone about, and keeping everything in about what he'd gone through that night... and even though he knew Tyler was only with him because Caroline made him, he still liked the way Tyler treated him, like a person not a kid. He was sick of being a kid...

Tyler: Jer?

Jeremy:Oh sorry what?

Tyler:I was asking you your favorite part, jeez Gilbert, you've been blanking out on my this whole night, I'm starting to think you don't wonna hang with me.

Tyler did his usual cocky chuckle. Jeremy wanted to set the ground straight though, pain he could handle but pity was another story, he stopped walking and faced Tyler.

JEREMY:Listen I appreciate you looking out for me, the wolf and vampire body guard service has been awesome and all, but I can take care of myself.

The smile left Tyler's face as he looked at the younger boy. He nodded and suddenly his lips got very straight. He looked right into Jeremy's eyes as he spoke. It made Jeremy's gut stand still.

Tyler:I'd be lying if I said this wasn't Caroline's idea, but Gil... Jeremy, you've been through a lot, hell a lot more then even I've gone through and I'm a freaking...

Tyler just looked around to make sure no one could here him.

Tyler:A freaking werewolf. There's only a few of us left, and sometimes it's nice to just... be normal you know?

Jeremy nodded, man had this guy changed from the one slamming him into walls every other day. He never has asked Tyler about his time with the pack, and Tyler hasn't really been one to share that with anyone since Jules died. He just smiled as Tyler grabbed the back of his neck and put him in a headlock.

Tyler:Plus sure beats me having to beat you up all the time.

Jeremy started fidgeting giving a half effort to get free but eventually just laughing and taking it. Tyler finally released him and patted him on the back as the reached their cars. Tyler was circling his key on his finger. They both went to face eachother. Jeremy looked up at Tyler giving him a small smirk.

JEREMY:What are you up to now?

Tyler:Ah, the women calls, supposed to meet Caroline and Bonn... uh... Caroline for sure at the Grill for a little, you're more then welcome to join if you...

Jeremy:I'll pass thanks.

Tyler just nodded not pushing the Bonnie issue. All he knew was what Caroline told him, Gilbert and Bonnie hadn't spoken since she resurrected him, not for Bonnie's lack of trying, but wasn't Tyler's style to pry, he'd leave that up to Caroline.

Tyler:Well ok man, I'll send ya a text tommorow ok?

Jeremy:You really don't have...

Tyler:I want to.

Tyler cut him off. Jeremy just looked down smiling, it was nice having someone just to take care of him for once. He waved as Tyler got in his car and drove off. Finally after watching him go he looked down. He slowly got in his car. When he heard.

Female:So it took me dying for you two to finally become best friends?

Jeremy all to familiar with this, turned to his passenger seat where Vicki Donavan sat.

_I am so sorry but if you're looking for smut this story is gonna be a while coming, sort of have a whole arc planned where Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, and Alaric are the resident Mystic Fallers, and have some trouble heading their way. PLEASE REVIEW :)!  
><em>


	3. Lucky Guy

Int. Jeremy's Car. Night

Jeremy just tried to stare forward while Vicki was talking to him. He had been going through this for a few days now and this was starting to get old.

Vicki: I mean seriousely, you two seem really chummy, makes me get all kind of ideas of what we could have done if I had known you two could be fri...

Jeremy: Go away... you're not real, this is in my head, so leave me alone.

Jeremy was gripping the wheel starring forward. He refused to turn and look at her.

Vicki: If I'm not real Jer, why can I do this...

He felt as her hand touched his skin, it was cold, but a touch none the less. Jeremy closed his eyes, feelings of confusion surging through him.

Vicki: Or this...

Vicki leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly, his head slowly lingering sideways to look at her as he slowly opened his eyes.

Jeremy: What do you want from me?

Vicki leaned back looking at him, she looked down, carefully choosing her next words, when a voice came from the back seat.

Anna: We already said we can't tell you that Jer.

Anna said grabbing his shoulder, Vicki looked back at her, then towards Jeremy.

Vicki:No matter how much we want to, we're just not aloud.

Jeremy had been doing this dance for days now, two cryptic ex vampire girlfriends, along with angry feelings towards an ex girlfriend witch, and as an added bonus feelings for a guy werewolf. Who ever said his life was boring.

Jeremy: Then if you can't tell me leave me alone, I've moved on, I'm sorry... to both of you, but I can't keep doing this.

Anna placed her hand on his cheek, Vicki holding onto his hand, both staring lovingly at Jeremy.

ANNA: We can't leave Jer, not until it's done, but we're here for you.

Anna has said this to him since day one, that they can't leave until something is done, and that they're here for him, well lucky him.

JEREMY:I am sick of this shit, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!

Anna looked towards Vicki who nodded.

Vicki: I'll be seeing you soon cutie.

Anna: I'm so sorry Jer...

Jeremy closed his eyes and when they opened his dead ex girlfriends were gone. He started his car and drove off as quick as possible home.

Int. Grill. Night

Tyler walked into the Grill giving it a quick skim for the brunette and blonde he was looking for. Shockingly he saw them at the pool table. He walked over as Caroline looked in deep concentration to a shot Tyler knew she wouldn't be able to make, he grabbed her from behind the hips and nuzzled her neck.

Tyler: Hey baby

Just as the stick hit him in the groin. Tyler backed to the wall.

TYLER: OW!

Caroline: So sorry babe, but I'm trying to make my shot.

Bonnie was doing quiet sniggers as she raised her hand over her mouth. Caroline placed her tongue on her upper lip as she went for the shot. Clearly some vampire strength and reflex went into it because she made it.

Caroline:YES!

She turned with her hands up putting them around Tyler who was still in pain, leaning in for a kiss. Tyler was still mouthing ow as they did.

Bonnie: Um no fair, there was clear usage of Vampire skills there.

Caroline: Oh, and you didn't at all use telekenises on number 4? I'm supposed to believe that ball actually just did a round curb into the hole.

Bonnie placed the stick up smiling.

BONNIE: It's how the pro's do it.

Caroline just rolled her eyes turning back to Tyler.

Caroline: How was your movie?

Tyler: Pretty funny, glad I didn't listen to Rotten Tomatoes on this one.

Caroline: And Jeremy? Did he have a good time?

Bonnie's eyes perked up at the mention of Jeremy. Tyler noticed this and started awkwardly saying.

Tyler: Uh ya, I mean still distant, but we didn't fight! Mostly.

Caroline: I really appreciate it, my man may just be in for a reward.

Tyler's whole face lit up turning into a grin, now holding Caroline around the hips.

TYLER: While I won't say no to that. It actually was fun, I think I'm gonna give him a text tommorow, see if he's up for anything.

Caroline just smiled and did a little poke on his nose.

Caroline: Caroline Forbes, Peace Keeper of Mystic Falls.

She gushed on herself.

Tyler: Ya, ya ya.

Bonnie did a quick smile suddenly it went down and she looked to the ground. Caroline didn't seem to notice.

Caroline: Ok, I'm gonna go rent the table another round, this time Race vs. Race, lets settle this feud for good .

Tyler just rolled his eyes smirking.

Tyler: Bite me.

Caroline just laughed as she went to the counter. Bonnie and Tyler were both just leaning against the table. Tyler was looking down, he could his no prying rules gushing to the surface, but it wasn't his business.

Bonnie: So he really was ok?

Unless Bonnie brought it up.

Tyler: I think so, I mean he still thinks we're all sorta pitying him, or something, I don't knwo I just get the vibe he's not telling us something.

Bonnie nodded, she stared ahead.

Bonnie: And me? Did he mention me.

Tyler really wasn't good at this whole chicks as friends thing, did he tell her that Jeremy didn't even wonna breathe the same air as her, or tell her she wasn't brought up at all. Staring ahead he quickly said.

Tyler: Naw, didn't come up.

She read right through that as she looked down.

Bonnie: I just wish I knew what I did wrong, I just wish he'd talk to me. I thought saving someone from a gun shot would only be a good thing...

Tyler really had no input here, not only was he not around for all of this, but he didn't even like the topic of Jeremy dying and getting shot. Sent shivers down his spine. He just grabbed a ball and started tossing it back and forth.

Tyler: It's a lot to handle, and he thinks he has to handle it all alone. He'll come around though.

Tyler almost forgot he was saying this to Bonnie, for a second it felt like he was saying it to himself.

BONNIE: Thanks for being there for him Tyler, ha who saw this, you being the only decent guy there is left.

She smiled towards Tyler giving him a little push.

TYLER: Ha. Ha. Tyler was a jerk.

Bonnie just looked down.

Bonnie: No, I just mean... I haven't seen Caroline THIS happy ever. You two really fit.

Tyler smiled as he turned to look over at Caroline, she was laughing over the bar as she got another Fanta, as she turned her hair waved. Tyler just stared ahead smile fading.

Tyler: Ya... I'm a lucky guy.

_Hey guys! Two in one day, I am actually travelling around Europe right now so whenever I get bored I have been just writing this, so sometimes (only for a few days max) there won't be any updates but then one day there will just be a burst with them, hopefully everyone sticks with that! Please review one how you think the story is going, again this is an ARC and a Tyler Jeremy Slash just haha it's also my ideal season 3._


	4. Ghosts

_I am so sorrry this took so long! I am back again this is a Jyler story but this is also my idea season 3 ish type thing if Damon and Elena and Stefan weren't around all the time and the other characters had a chance to grow and be the center of the stories a little more. So Jyler stuff happens soon I promise, but smut doesn't happen soon it happens medium time away, so please be patient lol. Tell me your thoughts and maybe what I should change i you don't like the direction! But I have three arcs ready to go, this is only the beginning to a I hope gripping tale._

INT. JEREMY'S ROOM. MORNING

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes slowly, the fear of a ghost being there when he woke up was really starting to disturb the wake up process. When he sat up he realized he was alone. He stood up looking around for a moment. The house has been so quiet lately. Waking up just felt like a chore,  
>thinking his sister left him... for Stefan. Thinking that Jenna was no longer alive, thinking he didn't have anymore parents. Waking up to being alone, it really wasn't what he pictured his life to be. Just then he heard his phone vibrate as if on cue.<p>

Tyler: You up Gilbert?

Jeremy did a small smile, just knowing Tyler was messaging him all on his own gave him this really good feeling. If he had to guess it probably would have to do with the fact that by being completely alone, it was surprising that Tyler Lockwood stepped up for him so much, and maybe that's why these feelings for the other boy started. He had been trying not to even recognize them to this point. He took his phone and replied.

Jeremy: Geez Lockwood, little early to hang out don't you think?

He still was Tyler, Jeremy had to keep his cool a little bit.

Tyler: Like you have anything better to do, I'll be by in 20, be ready.

Jeremy didn't even bother responding, Tyler would just keep knocking on the door if he wasn't ready anyways. Jeremy had a quick shower, feeling the water on his skin. It should feel hot, he had the tap on the highest heat, but no matter what Jeremy still felt cold. Another perk to being brought back from the dead when it's not supernatural means. What would anyone be able t do for him if he did tell them the truth.

He left his room and got changed. Just as he finished putting on his shirt he heard a knock on the door, startled he turned around to see Jenna standing there looking at him leaning on the doorway...

INT. CAROLINE'S HOUSE. MORNING

Caroline just finished drinking her blood from her coffee cup as she started to wash the glass. Strolling around in a white tank top and her pink flower pj shorts. She turned as she heard the front door open. Strolling into the hall she ran into her mom.

CAROLINE Mom! I was worried where have you been all night.

The sheriff looked exhausted as she placed her badge on the hall table.

SHERIFF FORBES I think we need to talk.

She walked past her daughter, there was still some tension in dealing with the truth that her little girl was forever a vampire, but she was starting to really see that Caroline was still Caroline. Caroline followed a serious look on her face. Sheriff Forbes took a seat on the stool as Caroline leaned against the counter.

SHERIFF FORBES I know you said that a lot of the... vampires, have left Mystic Falls, and that we should be safe for now, but last night there was a boy found dead.

CAROLINE And you think it may have been a vampire?

SHERIFF FORBES That's the thing, I don't know what to think. There was no neck wounds,  
>what we saw was, well Caroline it was one of the most gruesome kills I have ever seen.<p>

Caroline looked concerned, as searching her mind for an answer, the originals were scattered in the bottom of the ocean, Stefan had run off with Klaus, and Tyler's pack was on the other side of the country. Elena isn't the doppelganger anymore. This all to her seems like most of the threats in Mystic Falls would be under check.

CAROLINE What was done to the boy?

SHERIFF FORBES Ryan, Ryan Staves, he was a year younger then you.

Caroline looked down, Ryan Staves was a quiet guy, but a good guy none the less, how would he have gotten mixed up in something.

SHERIFF FORBES When we found him his jaw had been broken, and... well his... his male organs had been removed.

Caroline almost had to gag, torture she'd heard off but this just sounded plain disgusting.

CAROLINE They were... removed?

SHERIFF FORBES Along with an incision in his chest but yes.

CAROLINE Still blood at the crime scene?

Sheriff Forbes always got a little uncomfortable for this part, the constant reminder her girl was the undead now.

SHERIFF FORBES Other then the body being removed its been left untouched I was thinking...

CAROLINE Already on it, I'll give Bonnie a call, we'll go check it out.

Caroline got in mission mode and started walking off. How did their lives come to this. All she ever wanted was to protect her girl from all this, and now she sits here while Caroline is constantly diving in head first...

INT. JEREMY'S ROOM. MORNING

JEREMY Jenna...

Jeremy was shocked, he had only seen Vicki and Anna, he thought it was somehow connected to them... what was Jenna doing here... maybe this wasn't just in his head.

JENNA I can't stay long Jer.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, like tears could arupt at any moment.

JEREMY I... I miss you so much.

Jenna looked down, Jeremy just stared waiting for what she would have to say.

JENNA I miss you to Jer... I had to do what I had to do, and I never regret it for a moment. But Jeremy,  
>I'm here for you.<p>

Fuck, please don't say what I think she's about to say.

JEREMY Jenna, what does that mean? Why do Vicki and Anna keep saying that! I,  
>I don't understand.<p>

JENNA I'm so sorry

She started to well.

JENNA I can't tell you, I just... we just can't. But I need you to know it's began. Jeremy you have to promise me to be strong, you have to promise me you'll let those around you help you.

Jeremy couldn't stand this anymore, this cryptic bullshit.

JEREMY YOU are my aunt! You are not leaving here without telling me what is going on!

Jenna looked so hurt, a tear started to well as she stood up in the doorway.

JENNA Remember what I told you Jer.

Jeremy watched as Jenna literally dissapeared in front of him. Just then the doorbell rang.

Tyler.

Jeremy went to his mirror and looked at himself for a moment. Taking a tissue and wiping his eye, he headed down the stairs.

_Thanks for reading! Update tommorow! Please Review!_


	5. Flashbacks

_This chapter is just a bit of backstory, I really hope you guys like the direction, I am trying to make it show like and give it life before just jumping in, getting a feel for what has been going on, as usual please comment and say what you think may need changing or don't like! AS well as what you do. Thanks.  
><em>

EXT. GILBERT HOUSE. MORNING

Tyler is standing on the doorway knocking for what seemed like the millionth time.

TYLER I told him to be ready...

Tyler gives one last look at the door and sits on the steps.  
>He didn't even know where this new found sense of ownership came for Gilbert. He supposed it all started when Elena left, and asked Caroline to watch over Jeremy. Just Jeremy wasn't really warming up to Caroline and she turned to him.<p>

INT. FLASHBACK TO THE GRILL. NIGHT

Tyler walked in the Mystic Grill, looking nostalgically at the bar his former friend Matt would be at. He went to football camp for the summer in an effort to get away the craziness that is Mystic Falls. There sitting at the booth in the front of him in jeans and her loose shoulder white shirt was Caroline. Her face lit up as he came in. He came and gave her a kiss on the lips softly, they were still getting used to this.

CAROLINE Well hello there.

TYLER It's good to see you.

She tilts her head to the side with a smile. This was their first official date, and as much as Tyler hated himself for it, it was much easier with Matt out of the picture.

TYLER So what do you want to eat? Pint of blood?

Caroline actually snorted her drink up a big in laughter. It was so much easier being open about the races ever since the Klaus incident had happened.

CAROLINE Actually I was thinking about a hot... dog..

She gave Tyler a mischievous smile, one he returned with a wide grin. It was weird smiling again, Caroline had really gotten him through the loss of Jules, and she didn't push what happened to him while he left Mystic Falls. Which he was greatfull for because he wasn't quite ready to let that side of himself be shared.

TYLER We're starting to get a little corny with these jokes.

CAROLINE Ein, with the lives we lead a little humour definately wouldn't hurt.

TYLER This is true.

Caroline reached her hand across the table and started to entangle them with Tyler's, he wasn't used to this kind of intimacy, and as much as he liked it, sometimes it still felt a little to quick. He looked her in the eyes.

TYLER So are you... doing ok with everything?

Caroline took a moment before answering that, that looked at him in the eyes as well.

CAROLINE I think I am. It's just it's hard with my mom sometimes, trying to make things normal again, now that she accepts me it's like we're starting all over again, and I thought once she knew it might be more normal. But it's definately an adjustment.

TYLER What about with Elena and Stefan, I know you got even closer with them since you turned.

CAROLINE Stefan has become such a close friend to me... I am worried about him, but I have to believe in Elena, and in Damon. They care about him so much, I just question Elena leaving Stefan over...

Just then the doors to Mystic Grill opened. Tyler almost thought he was seeing a flashback, in came Jeremy in a hoody, head down. Jeremy over the past year had definately evolved from his emo stage, but it almost like he was going back into it.

CAROLINE Jeremy...

He walked in without even looking up and went straight for the bar, sat at the stool and raised his finger to place an order. Tyler hadn't taken his eyes off him since he entered.  
>Man he looked so broken... Tyler turned back to Caroline.<p>

TYLER Have you tried talking with him?

Caroline just looked down quietly, leaning as she told Tyler.

CAROLINE I go over everyday... but he doesn't really leave his room, I end up just talking to Alaric about what we can do. But he hasn't been opening up with him either. I don't... I don't know what to do, I promised Elena to look after him,  
>but he has no intention of being looked after. He has even just stopped talking to Bonnie.<p>

Tyler looked back over to Gilbert, before Tyler's transformation Jeremy had really started being there for him... he didn't know what happened to them after that, but for the first time it felt as though they had a truce. Just so much had happened in between that time... Tyler wondered if that friendship or atleast truce was still there. He looked back to Caroline.

TYLER Well, maybe I could give it a go?

CAROLINE Ah... you think that's a great idea?

TYLER We're not the same guys we used to be, for one I get let off the hook for some of it, I had a wolf gene begging activated.

CAROLINE That and you were a cocky dick who thought he ruled the school.

Tyler loved her bluntness, he laughed.

TYLER This is fair.

CAROLINE I guess it couldn't hurt, just try to be the Tyler you are with me ok?

TYLER I'm not promising any heart to hearts, but maybe the kid just needs to hang out a bit? Plus I'm down a friend anyways.

Caroline got a flash of hurt in her eyes that Tyler just caught at the mention of Matt. But bringing up Matt is a can of worms Tyler would rather avoid, so instead he ignored it and stood up.

TYLER Here goes, wish me luck.

CAROLINE Be nice.

Tyler just rolled his eyes a he approached Jeremy. Why did he feel nervous about approaching Gilbert? His stomach was actually feeling notted, and his palms were getting a little sweaty. Weird?

TYLER Hey Gilb... Jer.

He said rather awkwardly taking a seat next to Jeremy.  
>Jeremy didn't even look up from his fries.<p>

JEREMY Tell Caroline I'm ok Tyler, and go back to your date.

Whoa... blunt and honest as well, must be something in the water in Mystic Falls. Tyler was a little taken a back.

TYLER I just... I. I came over to see if you wanted to hang out with me tommorow?

Jeremy stopped eating for a second and look finally looked at Tyler. Man his eyes were dark, he looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks. Tyler had actually never seen Jeremy look so terrible from the shadows of his hood.

JEREMY You. Want to hang out. With me?

TYLER Well ya... I mean Matt's gone, and can't be around girls all the time,  
>and I mean we're cool now aren't we?<p>

Why am I stuttering like an idiot Tyler kept thinking. Must be the shock of how bad Gilbert looked.

JEREMY I still don't get it, is this Caroline asking you to do this because really Tyler, I don't need anyone's help, I am fine.

Tyler was starting to get pissed here, man Gilbert always knew how to get him boiling.

TYLER Ya you sure look it.

JEREMY What is that supposed to mea...

TYLER I mean you look like shit, your not fine, none of us are fine, and I just am asking you to hang out so stop making such a big deal and say yes.

Jeremy looked as if he was going to say something, Tyler still looking at him in a very pissed off way he used to give him, Jeremy looked away and then looked back at Tyler,  
>both boys just stared at each other for a moment and then just started chuckling. Seeing Jeremy smile was something Tyler could tell the guy hadn't done in awhile.<p>

JEREMY If it means that much to you, then yes I'll hang out with you.

Jeremy responded still smiling, Tyler just gave him a light push on the shoulder.

TYLER Good, I'll be at your place tommorow morning at 10, be up and ready.

Jeremy just smiled and nodded. Tyler took out his hand to shake the younger boys. He gave him a pat on the back before heading back over to Caroline.

CAROLINE What was that about?

TYLER Man date a go, you owe me.

CAROLINE Um... I still think your in my debt Mr.

TYLER Never living the cage thing down am I.

CAROLINE Ummm I'd think not.

Tyler looked like he was about to say sorry as Caroline went in for another kiss. They both softened into eachother. What they didn't see is Jeremy over at the bar watching. Placing his hand on the back of the shoulder where Tyler had just patted him, he got up and walked out...

EXT. GILBERT HOUSE. MORNING

Tyler reminiced on that time, he hadn't expected him and Jeremy to actually get along as well as he did. And even though Tyler would never push it he hoped that maybe Jeremy would feel he could confide him soon with whatever it is he is hiding. Tyler could feel it everytime they hung out, like Jeremy was close to saying whetever was on his mind, but something always stopping him. Suddenly the front door opened and Jeremy ran out flustered looking, eyes with a slight puff life he's been crying.

TYLER Is everything ok?

JEREMY Ya! I'm fine! Lets go.

He walked past Tyler avoiding his eyes. Liar... but Tyler knew he just had to patient, the boy would tell him eventually. He followed Jeremy to his car.

_Please Review._


	6. Hit Me and I Bleed

EXT. WOODS. DAY

Caroline and Bonnie are walking through the woods, slowly walking and talking.

CAROLINE And you and Jeremy? Still haven't talked?

BONNIE I keep calling and facebooking, and everything I can think of but he just doesn't want too. I just wish I knew what I did wrong.

CAROLINE Well I sicked Tyler on him, maybe he'll open up, and you can finally get some answers.

BONNIE Three things, one, stop with the dog jokes...

Caroline laughs at this.

BONNIE Two. Jeremy opening up to Tyler is just not something I see happening,  
>and three I don't want to know if he doesn't tell me himself.<p>

Caroline looks over to her friend as they walk seeing the hurt in her eyes. She goes to give Bonnie's hand a light squeeze.

CAROLINE He got shot and came back from the dead, and we just don't know what effect that could have had on him.  
>And really I don't think it helps that Elena just took off so soon after Jenna... I just think she needs to be here you know?<p>

Bonnie nods. She shakes her head and puts her hands down.

BONNIE Anyways changing the subject, Ryan Staves... I wonder what he would have got mixed up in.

CAROLINE The way mom was talking about it,  
>it didn't suit vampire M.O. I mean male organs removed? That's has yuck written all over it.<p>

Caroline suddenly starts to sniff up smelling something.

CAROLINE I think we're close.

Caroline nodded Bonnie to follow her further into the woods,  
>she finally stopped. Looking up you could still see blood splatters stained on a tree trunk.<p>

CAROLINE Here's the spot... do your witchy mojo.

Bonnie just looks over with a glare.

BONNIE Ok ever "the" spell the whole "witchy mojo" has been taken away.  
>This may take awhile.<p>

CAROLINE Well I'm not getting any older, get to it!

Bonnie just rolls her eyes with a smile as she starts to breathe. She closes her eyes focusing as she places her hand above the leaves near the trunk. Focusing on her inhalation and exhalation she starts to do a chant that Caroline can't hear. Caroline just leans against a tree staring around as she waits for her friend. Bonnie still with her eyes closed focusing continues to breathe. Suddenly she gasps. She gets a flash...

Ryan making out with some shadowy girl, suddenly Ryan running screaming for his life, suddenly he's on the floor blood going everywhere as something cracks him against the jaw, taking a knife you see it start to gut him going down,  
>all the way to his...<p>

Bonnie falls back with a scream, panting to regain her breathe, in hyper speed Caroline is behind her as she breathes in and out almost on the verge of puking.

CAROLINE What was it! What did you see!

BONNIE This definitely wasn't a vampire...

INT. THE GRILL. DAY

Tyler and Jeremy come through the doors of the dark Grill,  
>as the sun streams in from its few windows. Jeremy takes a seat on the stool as Tyler stands in front of him.<p>

TYLER I'm just gonna go get a table.

Jeremy nods, still a little shaken up. He watches as Tyler walks over to the counter. It's impossible, he knows it's impossible, but just once he wants to feel close to Tyler,  
>to feel him care about him, kiss him... he must be so fucked up for wanting this from the guy that used to pulverise him his whole freshman year. But with all the craziness, he only ever felt normal around Tyler.<p>

But these are internal thoughts, that you let pass through your mind and then lock away, because their just not normal thoughts to have for another guy. He couldn't be gay, it's not like he could ever picture himself being fucked by Tyler... but God the though of him naked started to create a tightness in his jeans... ok stop think about something else, think about dead people that are now following you,  
>think about... well no he can't think about that other thing, the one thing that makes him happy other then thought of Tyler, because thinking about that is enough to make him turn back to drugs...<p>

TYLER Ready to get your ass kicked Gilbert.

Tyler was back holding two cues... man his whole sculpted body just jumped out of his to tight white vneck... STOP thinking about it.

JEREMY In your dreams Lockwood.

They both headed to the table. Jeremy was glad Tyler took him for this, even though sometimes the conversation went quiet, it would be ok, just being with someone helped...  
>being with him helped. Every now and again he would catch Tyler's gaze lingering... in dream world it was because Tyler is thinking about him too... deep down maybe he cared about Jeremy too... but in reality it was probably because he looked so beat up after the Jenna encounter.<p>

Tyler always tried to stay the cocky self he would usually be with his friends, act like he didn't care but in reality,  
>all he wanted to do was ask Jeremy what happened this morning, was something wrong. The kid looked upset. But it wouldn't be right to just ask him, get all girly with their feelings and shit, but if Tyler kept the silence, Jeremy hopefully would just eventually tell him. He still can't put his finger on the different feelings this kid brings out in him, he just feels like it's his responsibility, Jeremy is his... but not his his, agh whatever thinking to much about this. Play pool, win, gloat, hopefully Jeremy will have some fun, maybe Tyler could even bring a smile out of him... it's rare but when he does Jeremy has a great smile. Agh,<br>whatever, pool, win, gloat.

TYLER So there's this band playing later tonight. Guess they're in town a few days.

Jeremy was focusing on his shot, just as he makes it in he steps up and looks at Tyler.

JEREMY Oh ya?

TYLER Ya, me and Caroline are going, but I was thinking maybe you'd wonna come too?

Ya right and watch you two make out? Feel my heart bleed because I'm so fucked up and I actually get jealous watching you make out with your girlfriend?

JEREMY Haha man I don't wonna ruin your date.

You definately wouldn't ruin it, I like having you around.

TYLER Well it's not a date Gilbert, it's just a few friends going to a concert, but sorry if its not emo enough for you.

Why am I always such a dick him?

JEREMY A few friends? Who else other then you two is going then?

Dammit, I'm such an idiot, I was supposed to not use the Bonnie card...

TYLER K, well Bonnie will be there too,  
>but look man, just it's us four whether we like it or not left,<br>just come with us, if you don't wonna talk to Bonnie she can stand by Caroline and you can stand by me.

As much as I want to say no, can't really pass up a night standing in a crowd being pushed against Tyler...

Jeremy does a slight smirk.

JEREMY Fine... I'll think about it.

Tyler does a slight smirk after taking his shot. He leans on the pool cue.

TYLER Good. Listen just cause I'm kicking your ass don't cheat, just gotta head to the bathroom.

Jeremy rolls his eyes, though the thought crossed his mind,  
>he couldn't take another game of Tyler gloating that he's the best at everything.<p>

JEREMY Whatever Lockwood.

Tyler just did a quick nod his way as he headed down the stairs. This is so stupid, he's gone a second and it's like the air changes. Jeremy actually misses Tyler in a few seconds of him leaving a room. Fuck this is so fucked up...  
>it's like I always choose the most painfull way to hurt myself.<p>

He shakes his head and looks outside a moment, he heads to the back door of the Grill to go take a quick breather. It's nice out, he feels the warmth of the sun on his face in the back alley. When he closes his eyes he almost remembers some form of what it felt like... the one thing he has to push to the back of his mind everyday he lives. Between vampires,  
>ghosts, girlfriends, Tyler, it's the one feeling that brings him peace in the midst of the insanity.<p>

CLARK Whaddya crying Gilbert?

Three boys are heading towards Jeremy, it takes him a second to recognize who they are. Dean, Clark and Mitch are heading his way.

MITCH Funny running into you...

DEAN I think it's about time we finished what we started.

Jeremy is standing up now recognizing with perfect clarity who they are. That night at the dance...

JEREMY Three against one? Ya your badass

CLARK Wouldn't be runnin your mouth if I were you Gilbert

Clark started punching in his fist.

CLARK Remember you wining like a pussy that night "stop please stop"

The other two boys snigger behind him as Jeremy back further into the alley. He is looking around for something to grab.  
>But the boys are to close now. Suddenly Dean flies at him his fist narrowly missing Jeremy's, Jeremy grabs him by the shoulders throwing his knee in his gut, but before he could even look up Clark smashed him in the jaw putting him back on the ground. The three of them start kicking Jeremy, he deja'vu'd right to the dance, only no Salvatore brothers this time. You could hear Jeremy's moans as he tried to get him and the three all taking their share, pulling his hair,<br>kicking his gut, punching him everywhere. Jeremy just closed his eyes, feeling every blow. When suddenly the hits started to become light.

CLARK What the...

Jeremy could hear Clark being thrown against a wall, he starts to look up hazily seeing as Deans face goes to the pavement parrallel with his, finally Mitch flew hitting his back first against the dumpster. Jeremy lifted to stand up,  
>opening his eyes, where he see's Tyler coming over to him.<br>Jeremy is about to fall out of weakness when suddenly he is covered in warmth, leaning strong in Tyler's arms. He didn't even think before nuzzling in his shoulder as he could barely stand. he could dissoriently hear Tyler say as the three boys went to go stand toghether facing him.

TYLER Stay the fuck away from him you hear me?

CLARK Or what Lockwood? You used to be wonna of us, now your what,  
>protecting his ass? He your little girlfriend.<p>

TYLER Say what you want Clark... the next time I see you near him, I will kill you.

Tyler stared without pause into Clarks eyes. Clark tried to hold the gaze, but eventually broke.

CLARK Whatever... common boys.

He waved them away as they walked down the other end of the alley. Tyler looked at Jeremy bleeding, all beat up,  
>literally passing out on his shoulder. He couldn't feel a thing his blood was boiling so much. Jeremy just passed out on him. Tyler lifted him up leaning his head on his chest.<br>Putting his head to Jeremy's forhead he whispered.

TYLER I got you...

Tyler started to walk out the alleyway.

_Please review, it's been awhile I need the feedback!_


	7. Don't Let Her In

_Ah I hope everyone can stick with me through my growing pains of writing. It is going to be a slash I swear but the story is more important as to how we get to the slash :)_

INT. GILBERT'S LIVING ROOM. EVENING

Caroline and Bonnie come rushing through the front door bursting in.

CAROLINE What the hell happened!

In the living room Alaric is just walking in while Tyler is holding ice to Jeremy's eye, he seems to be passed out.  
>Tyler does a shh motion with his finger towards Caroline. In a quiet voice he whispers.<p>

TYLER It was fucking Clark and his boys,  
>if I hadn't been there...<p>

Caroline looks over towards Bonnie whose still looking at shock towards how badly Jeremy was beat up.

CAROLINE Is it really possible that Klaus's compulsion was still lingering in them?

Bonnie shakes her head slowly.

BONNIE I don't... I don't know. Maybe because he's an original it can last in different ways?

Tyler's eyes snap. Have these fuckers done this to Jeremy before? Oh they can bet he's gonna kill them... touching whats h... touching one of his friends.

TYLER They've done this before?

Caroline notices how angry Tyler has gotten. She slowly nods.

CAROLINE Ya but... they were compelled, if it's still the compulsion it's not their fault...

Tyler could feel his blood boiling, he didn't care if this had to do with compulsion he wanted to go rip Clark a new one he could feel his eyes starting to shift color... he had to remember what Jules taught him, how to control the wolf.  
>Getting lost in his thought he didn't even realize Caroline had now reached his back, patting him slowly so he can move.<p>

CAROLINE Here Ty move over, let me heal him.

Tyler kept the ice on Jeremy's eye a second, realizing he was being a bit to possessive, he nodded and moved over for his girlfriend. Caroline used her fangs to rip in her wrist and put blood to Jeremy's mouth, tilting it so he drank.

Jeremy could faintly feel the warm and sticky blood against his throat, for a second he thought he was still laying on Tyler, but it was just the couch... bummer. As he started to wake up he could see traces of blond hair leaning down next to Caroline's face.

VICKI Wake up sweety...

Jeremy snapped his eyes open, Vicki dissapeared and suddenly Anna was there.

ANNA Don't let her in!

Jeremy shot up off the couch. Alaric, Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline all staring at him. All his wounds were healed but he was breathing heavily. Before Tyler could shift Alaric was already at Jeremy's side patting his shoulders, Caroline holding his face. Tyler stood still, watching as everyone comforted Jeremy, he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be the one comforting him. But he held his ground and stayed next to Bonnie, which he imagined was feeling the same thing. Except he wasn't feeling it because he liked Jeremy... just he saw what the kid went through... he protected him through it, it's Gilbert only he beats him up.  
>It's better to think that way.<p>

ALARIC Gave us quite a scare there buddy.

Jeremy was still panting as he nodded towards Alaric. But there was only one set of eyes he wanted to see. He looked over to Tyler.

JEREMY Thank you.

Tyler's jaw tightened as he nodded.

TYLER Don't mention it... let me blow off some steam.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she shuffled over and gave him a hug, which he gave back without breaking eye contact with Jeremy.

CAROLINE Do you always gotta be the manly hero.

Tyler finally looked down and towards Caroline.

TYLER Only for you...

They do a quick kiss. From behind Bonnie steps forward.

BONNIE I'm glad your ok.

She said with full meaning in her heart. Jeremy really couldn't avoid her in this situation. And to be honest Anna and Vicki sorta just threw him off.

JEREMY Thanks for coming.

He managed a half smile to her. She smiled back. Caroline beamed, and Tyler kept his face straight looking between the two. He look down, Alaric had just come back in the room.

ALARIC Here you go Jer.

Jeremy was sipping a bit of water. As Caroline came to the middle of the room.

CAROLINE Not to downplay the you in mortal danger thing... which by the way lets skip on telling Elena.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

CAROLINE But me and Bonnie have a little something to bring before the group.

Caroline and Bonnie explained everything that had happened to Ryan Staves that they knew so far.

JEREMY And we're thinking this isn't a vampire?

CAROLINE It just doesn't seep to fit. We were thinking we could hit some of Bonnie's Granma's books, maybe there is a ritual those organs would be needed for or something?

Bonnie nodded

BONNIE Ya this could definately be a witch thing.

CAROLINE Either way heavy research mode tonight if everyone's in.

The room shifted, Tyler looked up at her quickly

TYLER Aw what about the band? I mean if Gilbert's over his PTSD we should still go!

Tyler flashed a quick grin to Jeremy marking his playfulness. Even though he was just unconcious he kind of wants to go kiss that grin right off his... OK no no no...  
>Ryan Staves, dead body... ghosts... man my life is so weird.<p>

CAROLINE They're in town a few more days,  
>and someone was killed Tyler!<p>

TYLER Something that never happens in Mystic Falls...

Bonnie throws a light tap of disapproval to his shoulder.

ALARIC Sorry to cut between this but I'll help with the research after, I actally have to head to the school,  
>mandatory staff meeting.<p>

He goes over and gives Jeremy a pat on the shoulder.

ALARIC Call me if you need me ok.

Jeremy nods

JEREMY Thanks Alaric.

Alaric starts to head out.

CAROLINE Ok Bonnie and I will go grab the books and you guys can make the food.

She does a wink in Tyler and Jeremy's direction.

JEREMY You do realise I just woke up from almost being beatin to death...

CAROLINE And you're all healed! If you make pasta don't go stingy on the pesto.

She grabs Bonnie by the arm heading out the door. Jeremy watches as they go, the room suddenly shifts to this awkwardness. Not because there are any resident ghosts, but because Tyler Lockwoods gaze is burning through his skin.

_Please Review :) Thank you for reading_


	8. Just When You Think Your Dreaming

INT. GILBERT LIVING ROOM. DAY

JEREMY POV: You know when you look at someone you like, and there's this connection, you feel it and you feel like they feel it too. That's how I felt in this moment with Tyler. I couldn't remember the pain of Clark and the other two's fists. I wasn't thinking about ghosts appearing, about that one other thing I usually could never stop thinking about.  
>There was just me and Tyler, and this moment.<p>

The two boys just stood there, for what was only seconds and what seemed like an eternity. As Tyler started to move towards Jeremy, Jeremy found himself slowly moving to the middle of the room. Standing now infront of the couch. Tyler slid his hands in his pocket as he looked down, then slowly back up into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy could feel himself holding his breath.

TYLER I... I was relieved when I saw you wake up.

Jeremy's eye's widened as he met Tyler's eyes, only the size of a fist separating their faces.

JEREMY That wouldn't have even been an option if it wasn't for you...

Tyler stares deep into Jeremy's eyes as a slow smile escapes his lips. His hands thurst further in his pockets. Jeremy suddenly gets an urge to move closer. As he does he whispers.

JEREMY Ty... I think there is something I've been meaning to tell you.

Tyler is on the same wave. His eyes are slowly starting to close as he leans his chest in, his head moving so slow as he goes close to Jeremy. Their warm breath can be felt on eachothers lips.

TYLER I think I know what it is...

They both meet in the middle as they have a soft embrace,  
>Jeremy reaches his hand to the back of Tyler's head...<p>

INT. GILBERT LIVING ROOM. DAY

JEREMY POV: But then again, you always question yourself in those moments, because you think it's all just in your head.

Jeremy is still sitting on the couch, while Tyler is still standing in the doorway. Jeremy just looks down as he escapes the fantasy he wished would happen. But Tyler is still staring at him. Jeremy stands up. Tyler stops leaning on the door frame and straightens up too. As Jeremy starts to walk towards him he see's Gilbert say.

JEREMY Guess we better get started on dinner.

Tyler POV: You just almost died, can't we just hug or something first... agh but why would you want to hug Jeremy,  
>probably for the same reason you want to kiss Jeremy, but regardless of both, you love Caroline. She has been there for you for everything. But man lately it's there's something about this kid... Dammit just nod, shrug, stop thinking.<p>

Tyler just nodded, as Jeremy started to walk past him he grabbed his forearm and turned him quickly and looked him in the eye.

TYLER I didn't know Clark did that to you before.

JEREMY Ya... it was at the dance last year. When you you left... but Damon and Stefan got to me in time.  
>As much as I hate to admit it I needed them.<p>

Tyler looked down at this. Without being able to control himself he grumbled in his head but outloud.

TYLER I should have been there...

When he realised what he said his eyes widened as he looked at Jeremy who was just looking at him back. Something softened in his look. It was like Gilbert was holding back something. Tyler wandered briefly if it was the same something he was holding back. But finally his senses snapped back to him.

TYLER Want me to kill for you?

Jeremy just laughed, it was the first real laugh Tyler had seen in awhile, it was so... adorable, all his teeth showed and his eyes just softened. Tyler couldn't hold back a laugh too. Starting to catch his breath again Jeremy slowed down and started to walk out of the room.

JEREMY We should get started on this dinner...

INT. BONNIE'S HOUSE. NIGHT

The girls were in the study as Caroline was rifling through weird books titled "Evil Demon Entities" and "The history of Vampires".

CAROLINE Jes, your Grams really had a collection on this stuff eh?

Bonnie was looking through a chest for something tossing things out as she did.

BONNIE Ya... I haven't even had time to look through the whole collection.  
>Just have been preoccupied with the werewolves, vampires, witches, and curses sections.<p>

Caroline browsed more.

CAROLINE Wait... are you saying there's more then just Vampires, Werewolves and Witches.

Bonnie finally straightened up holding a book out of the chest. She starts to walk towards Caroline.

BONNIE Well there's legends, biblical stuff, myths. But I mean that's what we thought vampires were, so I would say it's possible, though I'd like to not think about it.  
>Vampire's usually take up most of our time. Could you imagine if there was more?<p>

Caroline and Bonnie went to sit on the couch as she went through what Caroline assumed was her Grams Grimoire.

CAROLINE I guess I could... but like you would rather not.

Bonnie just kept flipping through the pages.

BONNIE I have to be honest, male organs. I can't think of a spell that would need that, this is the one book I've gone through and know.

Caroline sat back in her chair thinking. She looked around the room.

CAROLINE Maybe it's worth looking into some of these demonology books? If this isn't a witch thing, or a psycopath vampire thing... we have to think smart and say maybe it's something else?

Bonnie nodded as she headed to the shelf and started to take out some book and place them on a pile on the table.

CAROLINE So... Jeremy seemed to finally notice you.

Bonnie let out a breath.

BONNIE Ya, only because he was forced too.  
>Life and death situations tend to make one less defensive.<p>

Bonnie continued to add to the pile.

CAROLINE Well that's why we're having dinner tonight! Common you it must of atleast crossed your brain to take tonight to finally just talk to him!

Bonnie turn to just stare at Caroline

BONNIE Car, Ryan Staves is dead, Jeremy is important to me but making sure we find and stop whatever this is is more important to me.

Caroline just starred, playfull smile on her face.

BONNIE FINE the thought crossed my mind.

Caroline just laughed in her seat.

CAROLINE Knew it!

INT. HIGH SCHOOL. NIGHT

Alaric sat as he met up with all the teachers from last year. He noticed there was a new very attractive blonde that sat across from him. She kept making eyes his way. Though he couldn't even think about pursuing something right now,  
>still was nice to be noticed.<p>

PRINCIPAL CROSS As well I would like to Address that when we do start up again I would like to hold a memorial for Ryan Staves, who as most have heard was found dead in the woods by a coyote attack.

Teachers heads dropped down at this notion. Alaric had to laugh to himself as he thought about how many "coyote"  
>attacks these people gave into. It really was a little mindless. He noticed when he looked back up the blonde women looked unfelt by this news as she continued to stare at Principal Cross, Alaric couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a smirk escape her lips.<p>

PRINCIPAL CROSS And finally, you may all access your new classrooms and begin setting up through the next few weeks, the room assignments is on each of your dossiers. Thank you staff of 2011. Lets make this a year to remember.

The teachers all gave a nod as they started to get up.  
>Alaric made his way to his very familiar history room, as he unlocked the door and looked at the bare walls he wandered how he would arrange it this year. There was a sudden knock on his door.<p>

BLONDE TEACHER I couldn't help but notice your my neigbor.

She pointed to the room across the hall. Alaric smiled and went over to shake her hand.

ALARIC It appears so, Alaric history teacher.

CARLA Carla, AP Chemistry.

She shook his head delicately.

ALARIC New in town I take it?

CARLA That obvious?

Alaric just laughed.

ALARIC No, just an everyone knows everyone type place.

She starts to lean on the door looking around the room and back to Alaric.

CARLA You wouldn't happen to know where a girl could get aquainted with everyone in this town then would you?

Alaric thought for a moment, he could definately go out as a friend couldn't he?

ALARIC I think I know just the place if you'd like to grab a drink?

Carla did a seductive smile.

CARLA I think I'd enjoy that very much.

Alaric lead the way as he shut his classroom door.

INT. MYSTIC GRILL. NIGHT

Terry Rowlin was this towns biggest loner junior one had ever seen. He pretty much did everything on his own,  
>including seeing the big band playing at the Grill tonight.<br>He was getting pretty lost in the music when he saw this pretty brunette sitting all alone in the corner. It didn't look like she was from here. Terry had a few drinks with his new fake I.D., the Grill wasn't really the hardest of places to pass for. Maybe tonight he'd work up the nerve to ask a pretty girl if she'd like to hang out for the night. Just as he started to get up and move through the crowd in the grill he was pushed as his drink fell all over him.

CLARK Oh sorry ROWLIN, didn't see you there.

Terry knew better then to get into it with Clark. His two stooges just sniggered behind him as they kept moving through the crowd, the last boy pushing him a little. As they passed he looked up to see the girl staring just his way.

TERRY ROWLIN POV: Great. Lost mega macho points there.

Now embarressed he leaned on a post in the Grill near the door. Now he would just wait for the band as they were setting up. He could see the drummer, bass guy, and guitar guy all tuning and setting up they're instruments. The lead of the band, and the reason why he was here had yet to make her entrance.

Starting to get tired of waiting he leaned more into the post. Just as Mr. Saultzman and some hot blonde walked by him. Damn even his history teacher could get some.

Finally she came to the stage, the band started going and Terry just got lost in the sound, as he stared deep into her eyes, getting lost between he eyes and voice. All he could see now was the women on stage...

INT. GILBERT KITCHEN. DAY

Jeremy was adding a third can of pesto into the mix for the sauce as Tyler was stirring the boiling water with the fettecuni noodles. Jeremy looked over at him as he was lost in stirring. It was weird, how just being around Tyler could but his mind at ease, how hot the other boy looked in his tight gray shirt, dark jeans, perfect hair, perfect body,  
>perfect lips... CRAP he had to stop thinking like that.<br>Mostly because Tyler just doesn't see him that way, he's only hurting himself, and maybe he's only doing it so he doesn't have to think about the other things that have been plaguing his life. Just then Tyler turned over.

TYLER Am I doing this right?

Jeremy just laughed, he went over and gave Tyler his spoon and took Tyler large fork from him, they're hands brushed gently, Tyler only wished the contact could have been longer.

JEREMY It's really not that hard, first they're boiling you don't have to keep stiring, so if you wonna stir go stir the pesto sauce.

Tyler just rolled his eyes as he went to start stirring the pesto sauce.

TYLER I don't really cook much Gilbert...

JEREMY Ya you have the maids do it for you

Jeremy said it in a teasing manor but it only got him a light shove from Tyler. Who couldn't say anything else becuase it was completely true.

TYLER Can't believe I saved you just to get dissed.

He started to let a small smile creep across his face as he said this trying to forcefully put it back so Jeremy would think he was serious, but it was too late Jeremy saw the smile.

JEREMY Whatever, you would miss having your own punching bag if you hadn't.

Tyler just did a pfft as he looked down at the pesto, trying not to give how her really felt about the situation away with his eyes. Gilbert was good at reading people and he knew that. As he kept stirring. He noticed Jeremy was now sitting at the island just watching him cook. Lazy Gilbert...

JEREMY I think those noodles are about ready to strain Lockwood.

TYLER Then get up and strain them Gilbert.

JEREMY I already know how to cook Lockwood this will be good practice for you.

Tyler did a low growl as he went to the big pot and carried it with one hand. Using his other hand to place the strainer in the sink he began to pour to early and...

TYLER AHHHHHHHHH.

Jeremy jumped out of his seat. Tyler had gotten all the noodles in the strainer but also put boiling water all over his hand. Jeremy rush to him.

JEREMY FUCK TY! Are you ok! Are you Ok !

Tyler just kept shaking his hand, which was now red, it looked like a third degree burn. Jeremy took a step back as he waved his hand around. It slowly started to turn back to it's normal color. Tyler then put it infront of himself as he watched the skin regrow, and his hand go back to normal.

JEREMY Whoa...

He stepped forward and grabbed Tyler's hand instinctively.  
>He looked down at it, there wasn't even a trace it had just been burnt.<p>

JEREMY That's so cool.

Jeremy said while realising he was still holding on to Tylers hands.

TYLER POV: I hadn't even noticed he was holding my hand for such a long time till we looked at eachother. There was no mistaking what was in his eyes. We were so close, I could feel the warmth of his hand travel up mine.

JEREMY POV: Our hands are so warm, and he's not looking away... Maybe, maybe this all isn't just..

TYLER POV: in my head... maybe he wants me too? But fuck I can't make the first move...

JEREMY POV: Man up Jer, what's the worst that he does...  
>punches you? Just lean in a little, if he doesn't back you have your answer... here it goes.<p>

Jeremy closed his eys and leaned in. Tyler found himself closing his eyes, and moved ever so slowly forward, as he felt Jeremy's prescence leaning into him. Finally he felt it, Jeremy's soft lips on his. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Gilbert by the hips and knew this wasn't close enough. Pushing him back to the counter, his lips hardened on Jeremy's. A small moan coming from the back of Gilbert's throat. Tyler deepened the kiss wish his hands on Jeremy's hips as he felt Gilbert's hand place on his shoulder blades. This felt like nothing he had done before.  
>Tyler knew no kiss with Caroline could compare to how turned on he was right now. But then it hit him, Caroline...<br>Caroline... CAROLINE. He pushing hard on Jeremy's chest stepping back. They both were just panting lookin at eachother.

Jeremy had no idea what Tyler was thinking, he looked just as confused as Jeremy felt. Just then both their heads snapped towards the direction of the sound of the front door being open and closed.

CAROLINE (BACKROUND)  
>HEY we're back. YUMMM! It smells so good!<p>

Tyler just moved his eyes back to Jeremy still panting.

_Please review, been awhile again since I wrote :) Always nice to get some feedback._


	9. Pot Stirrer

INT. GILBERT KITCHEN. NIGHT

Jeremy POV: looking at his big brown eyes stare at me with shock, I didn't know what to do next, part of me wanted to keep kissing him, the other to tell Caroline to leave,  
>reality pretty much set me straight as I could hear her approach the kitchen. But I just kissed Tyler Lockwood, and not a lips brushing kinda of kiss, a full fledged his body on mine type. I could feel my heart racing, something in my stomach lift, it was the single happiest feeling since I had been brought back to life.<p>

Tyler POV: I can't even deny it, I felt something for Gilbert, I am the one who slammed him against the counter,  
>who deepened the kiss, FUCK, what was I going to do,<br>Caroline is now approaching the kitchen, what I do act like it didn't happen? Or ask Jeremy to come help me with something in his room and finish the deed. Fuck I just can't stop looking at him.

Jeremy and Tyler stared at eachother from across the kitchen.

CAROLINE (BACKROUND)  
>YUM! IT SMELLS SO GOOD!<p>

You could hear her and Bonnie walking towards the kitchen,  
>Tyler tried to relax as she entered, Jeremy couldn't rip his eyes away from Tyler. Caroline came in the room towards him as Bonnie leaned against the door.<p>

CAROLINE Did you make all this babe.

She said giving him a kiss on the check, Tyler's eyes flicked up to me, before taking both his hands to her face and giving her a full fledged kiss. To say I didn't feel like a string was just put around my heart and pulled really tight would be a lie. I almost could of cried in that moment. Realizing I was looking at them make out a little to long I forced myself to look over to Bonnie.

JEREMY D...did you guys find anything?

She didn't seem to notice, as she just smiled at the aknowledgement and approached with books. Caroline stopped the make out session with Tyler to answer the question. She turned around and leaned into his body... the body that was just wrapped around me. He placed both his hands in hers and brought them to her front, and looked everywhere but at me.

CAROLINE Me and Bonnie were thinking that maybe, this isn't a witch thing after all. Bonnie's grams has a bunch of books on things other then werewolves, witches and vampires.

BONNIE We were thinking we'd keep an open mind and look into those as well,  
>since it didn't match any of the rituals I had heard about so far.<p>

I could hear them speaking but it was just so far down on my list right now (sorry Ryan Staves, but I don't think I could even put a face to your name). My throat was tightening and I had to get out of there.

JEREMY Listen we'll get into this after dinner, you guys dish up I just gotta run upstairs for a second.

Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement as Caroline left Tyler's grip to go over to the cupboards and grab some plates, Bonnie was walking in her direction as I left the room. All I could feel was the heat of his gaze following me as I went out.

INT. JEREMY'S ROOM. NIGHT

I opened my door and shut it quick making my way to my bed.  
>I layed down, back first, putting my hands over my eyes. I just kissed Tyler Lockwood, THE Tyler Lockwood. Former doucherage problem child bully Tyler, who is now dating my sisters best friend and turns into a wolf on the fullmoon Tyler.

And more importantly he kissed me, but what does it even matter it took him seconds to start kissing his girlfriend again. Does that mean he saw it as a mistake, maybe it was just one weird random moment.

Why is it I can never just be at peace in my life? Why is it I can't have parents, a sister whose their for me, a girlfriend, a life where dying isn't the norm. Why is it the things I want inevitably hurt me?

I just got lost in my thought as I just took a moment to compose myself before going back downstairs. I heard a knock at my door, hoping so much it would be him. When the door started to open I looked up...

It was Bonnie.

BONNIE Hey Jer, dinners serv... is everything ok?

I got up quickly, the last thing I needed is Bonnie drama now too.

JEREMY Ya, everything fine lets head down.

I said starting to stand up but she pushed me back a bit and looked at me.

BONNIE Listen before we go down...

Please not now Bonnie, I just don't think I can take anymore tonight...

BONNIE I just want to say whatever it is,  
>I'm sorry, for whatever reason there's been this friction between us... I just miss what we had.<p>

To be honest I missed it too. Things were simpler back then.  
>But life isn't simple, and bringing people back from the dead... isn't simple.<p>

JEREMY Listen, I've been acting like a dick towards you lately, and I'm sorry for that. If you'd be willing to try just being friends for awhile. I would like that.

I could tell this isn't what she wanted to hear.  
>Unfortunately it's all I had to give. She looked up eventually and nodded with her Bonnie smile, I know she's had her pains too, and I hate to be the reason to give her more.<p>

JEREMY Well we better head back down.

I said as I lead the way past, shutting my bedroom door.

As Jeremy left we start to hear two voices. Suddenly two figures appear.

ANNA Stay away from him Vicki! There's no way he's even thinking about you now anyways!

VICKI You don't get it do you, I will become whole again, and I'll do everything neccesairy to get Jeremy to think of me. While you wonder around here all alone looking for your mommy!

Anna doesn't have a chance to respond before Vicki has materialized out. She stairs at the door that Jeremy has just shut.

INT. MYSTIC GRILL. NIGHT

Alaric and Carla are sitting at the bar, Alaric with a beer as Carla drinks a martini.

CARLA It's just been such an adjustment in this small town, but it was nice making the change.

Alaric looked at her just nodding, understanding what it's like to be the new teacher on the block.

ALARIC No I completely understand, after my wife passed I had a similar experience coming to here. But ah don't let the size fool you, for a small town it is surprisingly busy.

Between original vampires, dopplegangers, dead teenage students, and Damon, who would get bored here. I could tell she hadn't taken her eyes off me yet, and there was definately a heat. But a part of me just felt so guilty. It had only been a few months since the women I claimed to have loved died, was this right really having a drink like this.

CARLA What's on your mind?

Busted...

ALARIC What makes you think there's something on my mind?

CARLA Well don't get me wrong, I'm having a great time, but you seem a little... hesitant or something,  
>like your holding something back.<p>

I could hear the band in the backround suddenly stopping. It must have been there last song. I kept my eyes on Carla, we were both adults, why not just be honest.

ALARIC Honestly, it was only a few months ago that I lost someone very close to me, and...

CARLA Now you're wondering if sitting here with the new Chemistry teacher and some drinks is fair?

Wow, could she read minds? That was a little to spot on.

ALARIC Basically ya.

CARLA I know it's not ever the same, love and feelings, they're never the same twice, but I did go through losing someone, and I now know it's not a crime to get to know other people. It's not like you're trying to move on, but there comes a point in the grief where being alone can't be the only option anymore.

Alaric shifted his hand that was sitting on the countertop to his mouth.

ALARIC I guess, I didn't think about it that way.

CARLA Listen there's no pressure here,  
>why don't we just call tonight two colleagues having some after work drinks.<p>

Alaric smiled at her as he looked down at his beer and grabbed the bottle.

ALARIC Then I guess I'll make this to after work drinks.

They both clinked they're glasses as Carla finished her drink, he saw her eyes flash to something as she place it down.

CARLA On that note, I really must be going, I have to start painting the new place tommorow, should probably get some rest.

Alaric nodded in understand as he stood up with Carla off the bar stools. He reached for her coat and helped her put it on.

ALARIC Thanks again for tonight.

Carla tossed her blonde hair back over her coat as she gave a smile.

CARLA I hope it can happen again Rick.  
>Goodnight.<p>

She said grabbing her purse off the counter and walking away.

ALARIC Goodnight!

He said sitting back down on the stool. As he took back his beer in his hand he starred down at it a moment playing with the sticker on the beer bottle. He finally turned around to look at the young crowd of students leaving. He saw to his surprise Terry Rowlin leaving with an attractive brunnette,  
>and Clark, Mitch and Dean. He was tempted to give them a beating for what they did to Jeremy. After taking a few breaths he kept his cool and watched as they left. Taking the last swig of his beer he got up to leave the Grill.<p>

INT. GLIBERT DINING ROOM. NIGHT

Tyler sat at one end at the head of the table with his food infront of him with Caroline talking to his right. Even though he was looking at her, and nodding, he just couldn't process what she was saying right now. What was taking Bonnie and Gilbert so long? Was he ok? he had this unrepressable urge to run up there and make sure. But he knew that would just look weird. So instead he'll continue to watch Caroline like nothing has happened.

Finally they entered the room.

CAROLINE There you guys are!

She said beaming, giving Bonnie a wink. I wonder what that meant? Were they planning for Bonnie to be alone with Jeremy? Pfft like Jeremy wants to be around her right now anyways, the kid doesn't like her and she just doesn't get it. He looked over to Jeremy for a moment as they sat down.

TYLER Are you ok?

He said it as casual as he could muster, Jeremy slightly glared at him from across the table as the steam from his pasta went passed his eyes.

JEREMY Fine, thanks.

Caroline clapped her hands toghether, oblivious to any moment that may have just happened.

CAROLINE OK! This is great, lets eat!

They all silently started eating their pasta. The table was rather silent. Tyler risked a few looks over to Jeremy who wasn't looking up at him at all. Was he angry at him? Or did he just not care? FUCK why was he even thinking about this so much, they kissed but it was just a fluke, it's not like it meant anything! Or so he would keep trying to convince himself.

Dinner remained pretty quiet, clearly everyone was hungry,  
>even though he knew Caroline wouldn't really be satisfied till she had her after dinner drink of blood. Finally they finished up.<p>

BONNIE mmmmm, that was so good guys! Looks like you make a great team.

Jeremy did a fake smile with a quick glance to Tyler.

JEREMY Thanks Bonnie, it was really all Tyler, he couldn't get enough of stirring up the pot.

Tyler's face felt flushed with white after that. Carolines hands were on his after that.

CAROLINE Who ever woulda thought you were a cook babe.

She was smiling at him, he finally tore his gaze from Jeremy to look back to her. He could make a sling back at Jeremy,  
>but why go for the hurt, maybe Gilbert would be thrown off if he just pretended nothing happened.<p>

TYLER Ein, I couldn't have done anything without Gilbert, he's a good teacher.

Jeremy hadn't expected him to say that. He saw Gilbert look down at that comment before putting his attention back on Caroline. This was going to be a long night.

INT. GILBERT LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

By the time they had finished cleaning the dishes, Alaric had got back, and they were all in the living room going through the many books Bonnie and Caroline had brought over.  
>Tyler was sitting on the chair with Caroline on the floor,<br>back up against the arm chair next to him. Bonnie and Alaric were on the couch going through articles scattered across the table, while Jeremy had a big Demonlogy book sitting on the floor near the fireplace. Every now and again he would find himself giving Tyler a quick glance to see if the older boy noticed him as well. It was almost torture to sit in the same room and not be able to discuss the events that had happened earlier that night.

CAROLINE What about this, "A witch will take flesh from their victem for the Tranchotus Curse" some sort of revenge like thing"

Bonnie looked up from the scripture she currently had.

BONNIE Ya but that could even be like a slice of skin from the hand, it wouldn't explain unnecceraily cutting a guy down and taking his you know!

Caroline rolled her eyes as she hit her head back. Tyler looked down slowly rubbing her head. Jeremy watched his hand massage Carolines head while his gaze didn't leave his book.  
>Jeremy looked back down towards his own book. Alaric suddenly looked up like he found something.<p>

ALARIC I think I found something.

They all looked up at the urgency in his voice.

ALARIC A succubus, or succubi, were an ancient folklore of women scorned,  
>their rage and fury turned them on the male species of their village,<br>killing them all not by murder but through sexual intercourse. Though this was just a folklore over the ages there have been many counts of males being found dead and missing their male organs. Though the true origins of succubus remains unknown to date, it is said that they work on heighten the male pheremones attracting him to her as her prey.  
>That's the rough German translation of this article from Germany.<p>

Everyone just stared at Alaric in shock.

JEREMY Are you telling me you think we are actually dealing with another creature altoghether.

Alaric shook his head.

ALARIC As much as I hate to admit it, I think so...

EXT. FOREST. NIGHT

Terry Rowlin layed in the woods dead with his final face in terror, and blood gushing from where his male organs should lay.

_Please Review! Tell me if you like the direction or something you'd maybe like to see in coming episodes, would love to work it into my overall story._


	10. Comes In Waves

EXT. GILBERT KITCHEN. MORNING

Jeremy just got up to see breakfast on the counter for him with a note from Rick saying he just went to the school and would be back this afternoon. Jeremy took his breakfast to the counter and sat on the island with his morning coffee.  
>He couldn't exactly process everything that happened since last night. After discovering it was a succubus they were dealing with everyone decided to call it a night, to which Tyler was the first one out the door. But that wasn't the only problem, a whole new creature altoghether! Jeremy almost wasn't surprised, but it was hard to wrap you head around after dealing with the creatures they had seen. He played with his eggs as his thoughts drifted back to Tyler,<br>how just across this counter hours ago, how Tyler Lockwood pressed his body against Jeremy and kissed him deeper. How he could feel his hands around his hips. The thought alone started to make him feel a tightness in his pj's.

It wasn't just the kiss though, it was the closeness, he felt it from both of them, it felt so right, like the natural progression they both would take, like they needed eachother more then words could say. But then again maybe it really was all a fluke, Tyler barely looked at him after that... maybe it was just a moment and Tyler regretted it?  
>How did they go from hating eachother and fighting over Vicki to this.<p>

VICKI How you doing Jer?

Jeremy was shocked as he looked up, now standing in the spot that he and Tyler had kissed was Vicki. Seeing her was still a shock.

JEREMY Please Vicki, I am begging you to just leave me alone.

VICKI I would if I could Jer, but you know I'm here for...

JEREMY ME! Yes I know, your here for me,  
>well if that was true you'd leave me alone because I don't want you to be here for me!<p>

I just wanted her to go away, I could hardly sit, I bolted up and started to walk away.

VICKI No, you're right, I see it's Tyler you'd rather be here for you right?

Fuck... how could she have known? This wasn't a conversation I ever thought I'd have to have with my dead ex girlfriend.  
>I slowly turned back to face her.<p>

VICKI So I have to ask, when you said you loved me... when you were screwing me, telling me he was the jerk? Was that all just a cover?

JEREMY No!

The truth is now I don't know, I don't know if all that rage truely just was because I wanted Tyler, and maybe Vicki was just in the middle.

Vicki could see the look on his face, she almost seemed hurt.

VICKI You don't even know anymore do you?

He really couldn't handle this, there was to much else to think about then also hurting a dead person's feelings.

JEREMY Vicki... I need you to leave,  
>please.<p>

VICKI I WISH I COULD JEREMY! But it's not my fault I keep coming here! I am FUCKING here for you! If you don't want me then send me away because god knows I don't want to deal with this.

I wish she would just go, that I didn't have to see her when I suddenly heard the front door knock. Looking up at Vicki staring at me, with her big doe eyes I sighed and went for the door, hearing her follow behind me. I opened it in a rush to see Tyler standing at the front door, both his hands in his pockets as he looked down. When I turned around to see if Vicki was there she was gone. I looked back to Tyler who didn't seem to know what to do after he knocked. He stiffly looked at me quickly.

TYLER Can we talk?

INT. FORBES HOUSE. DAY

Caroline did a big stretch as she woke up, hugging what should have been Tyler. Instead it was an empty bed with a note on his pillow: "Gone for a run- Ty".

I sighed as I read this, stupid boy, when we should be morning cuddling he is working out. I slowly looked over at the window to see the sun streaming in. Felt nice as the warm rays touched my skin, the vampire thing heightened the experience.

She slowly reached over to see 12 missed calls from Mom.  
>Urgently sitting up in she called her back.<p>

CAROLINE Hey mom! What's wrong?

There was a pause, as Caroline just sat staring as her mother talked. Slowly her eyes widened as her hand went over her mouth.

CAROLINE No... oh no not Terry...

Again there was a pause. Caroline continued to listen to what her mother had to say.

CAROLINE Listen, calm down, we think we know what's going on but it's important I get the gang toghether and we deal with this, but mom keep the police out of this, we think it might be something new. They won't be equipped to handle it.

Caroline listened to her final words.

CAROLINE I promise, I'll explain tonight,  
>please be safe mom.<p>

She heard her mom say one more thing, something she hadn't been saying to her that much lately. Caroline did a slow and small smile in her response.

CAROLINE I love you to.

She hung up the phone standing up dialing the next number.

CAROLINE Bonnie! Hey it's me, there was another attack.

Another pause as she heard Bonnies response, she was trying to button up a shirt with one hand cell phone in the other.

CAROLINE Ya, it was Terry Rowlin, same M.O.  
>as Ryan.<p>

Caroline was just fixing her hair.

CAROLINE Listen I am just on my way to the school, Alaric said he'd be there this morning, meet me there and we'll come up with a plan, then round up the boys. Tyler is out right now anyway and won't have his phone, and it might be best to leave Jeremy out of this for as long as possible.

Caroline paused as she headed out the door.

CAROLINE Well ya you saw him last night, all quiet and depressed again, but he will be fine he has his ring thingy, lets just get to Alaric first, discuss our options.

Caroline headed towards the bathroom for her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it.

CAROLINE Ok see you in 20.

She hung up the phone as she started to brush her teeth.

INT. GILBERT LIVING ROOM. DAY

It was hard just standing here outside while Jeremy was in his PJ bottoms and tank, hair all messy and bed heady. He looked adorable. His tank top showed the broadness of his shoulders and how defined his upper arms were. Not as big as me of course, but Gilbert was definately packing. BUT FUCK LOCKWOOD that's not why you're here, get in, say it was a mistake and get out. This has to stop.

TYLER Do you mind if I come in?

He looked back at me still a little shocked, when I risked looking at his eyes, they looked hurt. I know I hurt him by ignoring him last night, but what did he expect?

JEREMY Ah, ya sure.

He moved out of the way and ushered me in as he closed the front door behind me. Walking over to the living room he leaned against the back of the couch while I made my perch on the door frame of the living room. We both spent a moment of awkward silence while avoiding looking at eachother. I didn't really know how to start this.

JEREMY So... that was some kiss last night eh?

There's that bluntness again. It kinda of threw me back, I know I was just standing there with my mouth wide open, fuck common deal with this Tyler.

TYLER Ah, ya, that's, that's why I came here.

He just stood there with his arms folded, it was like he was pissed at me or something. I gotta say it was a bit of a turn on, how easy it would be to just grab his hair and kiss him right now... but I can't. That cannot happen. This whatever it is has to stop.

JEREMY Ya I figured, well what is it you wonna say then Tyler? You made it pretty clear it was a mistake last night.

It wasn't a mistake, it was the hottest and probably most meaningful thing I experienced since getting back to Mystic Falls. But there is nothing we can do about this, this doesn't fit in our lives.

TYLER And that's what I came here to say.  
>I think what happened last night was a mistake Gil... Jer. We're friends and I don't know what happened but it did, and I don't think it should again.<p>

Wow that wasn't at all how I practiced this speech, I just sounded like such a retard.

JEREMY Fine. Couldn't agree more.

What! What do you mean you couldn't agree more? No heartbreak, or depressed Gilbert shit. This was an act it had to be, how was he not shaken by this at all?

JEREMY We should just... pretend it never happened.

This is what I came here to accomplish, but why did it feel so wrong? Even though this is how I wanted the conversation to go, I just thought... I thought he'd be more upset. He started it for Christ sake!

TYLER Well ya, that's what I thought to.

He started to walk towards me, walking past the doorframe straight for the front door.

JEREMY Well since that's all settled, I should probably go get showered,  
>and you should probably head out.<p>

I couldn't believe he was being so cold. I know he felt something last night. Before I saw his hand go for the door I rushed at him quick pushing my hands into his chest and holding him against the door. I closed my eyes and smashed my lips onto his. He tilted his head to the side as we deepened our kiss. I moved one hand to his hip and the other into his messy hair as I pushed my whole body against him. I could feel him slowly placing one hand on my forearm and the other at my lower back, moving along the arch of my spine.  
>Placing a hand to his face. Slowly I moved my face back,<br>looking into his big brown eyes as he looked into mine. In this one moment I didn't care. Keeping our eyes on eachother I slowly leaned in, this time not smashing my lips but going slow and soft. It was a different feeling then before, both feeling the hardness in our pants being pressed against eachother.

This felt so good as just softly explored our lips, when finally thoughts started to re enter. Confusion started to take place, and feelings of bliss were now feelings of this is wrong. I couldn't do this, this wasn't me. I pushed myself off of him.

JEREMY What the hell?

We were both panting again, as I looked him in the eyes. It felt so right, but I knew this couldn't happen, Caroline,  
>I'm a werewolf, we're both guys... I couldn't do this. He started to come towards me and I put my hand up.<p>

TYLER We can't do this.

His eyes shifted, he was definately angry now.

JEREMY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TYLER!  
>You came to MY house, tell me it's DONE, then YOU kiss ME! Now you're telling me we can't do this.<p>

God when he puts it like that...

JEREMY You're seriousely fucked you know that? And trust me coming from someone who is just as messed up you need serious fucking help.

He's right about that one.

JEREMY Just get out...

I didn't move, I just kept staring.

JEREMY What are you deaf? GET OUT!

Fuck he was pissed at me. I couldn't look at him anymore, I put my head down as he opened the door and I walked out,  
>when I reached the front door I turned around to just say sorry.<p>

TYLER Jer..

The door already slammed on my face.

_Please Review :)_


	11. Developments

EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT. DAY

Tyler POV: I parked my car and took the key out of the ignition. Before going in there I just... needed a minute.  
>After Jeremy through me out I went back home to get showered, think things through when Caroline texted me saying they needed me ASAP at the school.<p>

God poor Caroline, I just cheated on her twice, someone whose been nothing but good to me, the only person to ever take a shot on me, and I'm letting her down. I really am fucking up, I'm just being the same dick I was a year ago.

Tyler sat thinking a moment longer, thoughts flashing back to the hurt in Jeremy's eyes as he put his hand up, it was his fault in the first place this was so fucked up, if he hadn't kissed him... hadn't gone over there none of this would be happening. With a final sigh he got out of the drivers door and made his way to the school.

INT. SCHOOL HALL. DAY

Tyler walked along the all towards Alaric's room, just as he rounded the corner he saw Caroline on her phone, when she saw him she glanced up and flashed him a smile.

Tyler POV: A smile I am going to have to flash back or she will know something is wrong. Fuck now I gotta lie to her too.

Making his way over she held up a finger for him to wait before he hugged her.

CAROLINE ...that's strange, and that's the only thing in common that we can tell?

Tyler stood infront of her a moment longer, he reached his hand up to the side of her for head and brushed back her hair, quickly flashing to the grabbing of Jeremy's hair, he quickly brought his hand down.

CAROLINE ...ok well we'll look into it, yes of course we'll be carefull mom...  
>I'll call you as soon as we know something.<p>

She snapped her phone shut, shaking her head as she smiled at Tyler grabbing him by the coller.

CAROLINE And where... were you this morning.

She looked at him mischievousely as she closed in. Tyler felt panicked a bit, like he shouldn't do this, but he gulped forcing himself to close his eyes and give her the affection he had always given her. Giving her a hard firm kiss and placing his hand in the back of her head as her hair laid a top his hand he tried to force the feelings he felt before. But it did nothing. As they broke the kiss Caroline's eyes were still closed.

CAROLINE God, you have no idea what you do to me.

Atleast he fooled her. He forced a small snicker.

TYLER Sorry I left this morning, just can't really start my day without a run you know.

She nodded in his hand as he brought it back down to his side.

TYLER So what's the big emergency? More news on the killings?

CAROLINE Ya there is, we have some theories that may be more factual, but here lets go in so we can fill Bonnie and Alaric too.

She said as they walked into Alarics room.

INT. ALARIC CLASSROOM. DAY

Caroline marched in as she headed to sit on the edge of a desk, with Alaric at the front at his desk and books sprawled across and Bonnie at a desk infront looking through scriptures. Alaric and Bonnie looked up as Caroline walked in, giving a nod in Tyler's way who nodded back.

CAROLINE Just got off the phone with mom,  
>there's been a development.<p>

Tyler made his way to sit next to her looking her way.

CAROLINE First off babe, there was another killing... Terry Rowlin, shy kid,  
>junior.<p>

Tyler POV: God how bad was it that that name did not even strike as familiar. Though if you weren't a cheerleader, on the football team, Vicki, or Jeremy, I wouldn't have known him last year.

CAROLINE and second, mom just told me both Terry and Ryan were seen at the band playing at the Grill the nights before their murders.

The room went quiet.

BONNIE So we think whoever's doing this has been at the Grill both times?

Caroline nodded.

CAROLINE That's what I first thought when she told me.

Alaric had his finger over his mouth, clearly in thought. He suddenly sat up.

ALARIC Ryan was found when?

CAROLINE Two nights ago...

ALARIC And this band came to Mystic Falls when?

Caroline's eyes widened as she was getting what Alaric was leading too. Tyler fianlly clued in.

TYLER Two nights ago.

ALARIC Stands to reason that maybe this thing is in the band itself, and if it's a succubus like we think it can only be a female.

TYLER And there's only one chick in the band...

Bonnie suddenly shifted as she took out her phone.

BONNIE Which means, if it was someone in the band they would have left a trail.

CAROLINE What are you doing?

BONNIE Looking at their tour schedule online, if we can get a few cities and cross reference that with police reports of missing or dead persons...

CAROLINE We'll no for sure that she's the succubus.

Alaric stood up.

ALARIC Ok I'm going to go get ahold of your mother Caroline and fill her in, she should be able to get those reports, you guys can use this room to work on a plan, their shouldn't be anyone here for the rest of the night.

Caroline nodded as Alaric headed out.

CAROLINE You still wonna see them now?

Tyler rolled his eyes. Of course the one thing he wanted to do in Mystic Falls would be screwed... ok well there were two things but whatver.

TYLER I really guess we won't have a choice if we're right.

Suddenly the door opened and Tyler felt his heart skip twenty beats and his breath hold as he saw who came in.

JEREMY Hey guys, what did I miss?

Please Review, definately would love the feedback during this time of university finals, anything to not think about those :P


	12. Ten Hours Earlier

EXT. LOCKWOOD GARDENS. NIGHT

I need to just get out of here, I just need to be away.

Jeremy walked down the the gardens standing in front of the Lockwood pond. It was so pretty here, as the moon reflected down on the water, Jeremy could see the stars reflecting in the water. As he reached to the edge he stood looking into the waters, searching them for some sort of comfort. The night was still, the cheers and music could still be heard in the backround.

How is this my life? What did I do to deserve to be standing here alone... no parents... no sister... no aunt... no love.  
>Why am I the guy that dies, the guy that turns to drugs,<br>see's ghosts,kisses and falls for Tyler Lockwood. Why is it that everything I touch is ruined.

Jeremy's eyes started to glisten as his mouth crinkled while the waters light reflected on his face.

This is the first time since he came back to life that he's felt this way... honest, and still, it's the closest he's had since that moment... that moment where everything was ok, where he felt he was surrounded by love.

Life does that, when your growing up it gives you all the ideals of what you believe you deserve, what the movies have shown us. That when you reach a certain age, after a few struggles you can live happily ever after. But when you actually get to this point... you realize, it's not that simple. The real world was rough, unfair, and mostly it was a lie. Everyone searching for something they would never find. The only peace was in death.

He got so lost in his thought he didn't hear the branch crack underneath someone's foot approaching. A single tear rolled as he looked back to see who was approaching, and there the almost full moon shone down, on none other then Tyler Lockwood.

He stopped where he was like a deer in headlights when he saw Jeremy's eyes reach his.

TYLER Jeremy...

I can't bring it in me to wipe these tears, I don't care if anyone see's. He could tell Tyler didn't know what to do. He looked into Tyler's eyes, getting lost in the silence.  
>Everything brought him to this point in time, and maybe he couldn't lie about it anymore...<p>

INT. ALARIC CLASSROOM. DAY

10 hours before...

Jeremy was standing at the doorway as all eyes were on him.  
>Bonnie had called him telling him about the second killing and they were coming up with a plan. Reluctant after this mornings events, he couldn't sit around all day, he needed to get out, get the ghosts out of his head (literally), and not think about Tyler all day. Maybe easier said then done since he was now going to have to be around him all day.<br>Fiddling with his ring on his finger turning it he let himself look quickly at Tyler, who was flushing behind the ears. What was he so afraid of... that I'd out him right here. Fucking guy comes here over and messes with my head then leaves saying it was a mistake, what the hell did he think he was playing at... anyways don't focus on that...  
>dead people in Mystic Falls... stay on topic.<p>

JEREMY Bonnie called, what's the plan.

Caroline walked across the room over towards the desk Bonnie was currently searching for the bands tour dates and cities.

CAROLINE We're trying to cross reference the band that's been playing at the grill, and their cities to see if there have been any missing people along the way.

JEREMY You mean the Melatones? We think its them!

CAROLINE It might fit. It started when they got here, there is only one lead singer...

BONNIE ... and we've got a match.

Jeremy let himself look at Tyler again as he quickly shifted his eyes away from him. It was like the guy was holding his breath, both his hands were clenched as fists. Jeremy walked by his desks leaning over behind Bonnie and Caroline aswell.  
>You could hear Tyler let out a puff of air in the back as he panted for more breath.<p>

BONNIE Cleveland, two guys found dead the night of their performance, young and in the area they played.

CAROLINE And over there, Boston, same deal...

TYLER Figures the one thing we'd wonna do in this place turns out to be.

JEREMY A lie?

Jeremy looks over to Tyler, the girls were still at the screen but he could see the nerve he just hit, both his hands folded together on the desk, he looks up at Jeremy like he just stabbed him.

CAROLINE I think we have our proof gang.

She says crossing her arms leaning walking to the center of the room looking down. She starts biting her nails.

BONNIE Well now we just have to make a plan to draw her out... says here her names Sky.

Caroline still biting her nails is pacing now.

JEREMY No Damon... no Stefan, you think we can handle this?

Bonnie looks down as Caroline keeps pacing.

CAROLINE You know what, we may not have the brood brothers, and Elena. But we have one hell of a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, a slayer, and.

JEREMY Me.

What did I bring to the table other then the guy who see's ghosts and dies?

CAROLINE That's right Jeremy... we have you.  
>I think this gives me a plan.<p>

Everyone now focused on Caroline as she went to the front.

CAROLINE We draw her out using a goodlooking guy... choose the place they play tonight, and make them fight us on our turf.

BONNIE What do you mean "our turf"

TYLER Ya we can't exactly pulverize them behind the Grill.

Like you did for me? Oh right, that's just because you are a good guy, nothing to do with you feeling more, because you didn't kiss me now... twice.

CAROLINE No, but we can compel the manager to play at the Lockwood Estate, get them in your garden.

TYLER What! Car how is that a.

CAROLINE GET them in your gardens where they'll play the concert, then get Sky to notice Jeremy, he can lure her into the woods where we can wait and attack!

Wait what! I wanted to help but, be the bait for a ball slicing, testosterone draining demon!

JEREMY/TYLER What!

BONNIE Car, seriously?

CAROLINE Yes seriousely! He can't die supernaturally! And she feeds on guys, and well to be honest I'd send Tyler but werewolf or not she could kill him, and I think I'd be a little jealous having another girl kissing my guy.

I saw her look over at him cutely, I saw him forcefully look up at her... I wonder if he was also thinking how would she feel if he kissed another guy.

TYLER I don't like it. I don't think the answer is putting one of us in danger.

He doesn't want me in harms way? Why won't he look at me then? Maybe he just really means us as a collective.

CAROLINE He won't be in danger sweety, I mean Jeremy, if your comfortable doing it what do you think?

Bonnie and Tyler shifted to me. Looking over at Bonnie I could tell she wanted me to say now, he big brown eyes just got wide eyed, then I flickered over to Tyler who also looked as if he was pleading me to say no.

JEREMY I'm fine with it, it sounds like the only logical plan to get her out.

Caroline nodded. Bouncing up, Bonnie let out a huge breath.

CAROLINE Well good then, Jer we won't let anything happen to you regardless.

JEREMY I know that...

CAROLINE Well I better go get a move on then and find that manager, Bonnie you go help Tyler set up the estate,  
>and Jeremy find and fill Rick in,<br>we're gonna need him to obviousely.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Caroline went over to Tyler and gave him a quick kiss. As she backed away she stopped for a second.

CAROLINE Are you wearing a new cologne?

Tyler's eyes panicked as he did a nervous laugh.

No he is wearing me...

TYLER Uh... ya an old one I found in my dads office.

Caroline did a shrug

CAROLINE hmph, smells good. You should use it more.

She leaned again for a kiss as she walked away.

CAROLINE Meet back at 5!

Bonnie started to walk out, she paused at the door.

BONNIE Jer... if at any point you get nervous about all this say ok... we can find another way. I know it's a bit soon since.

Please don't bring it up Bonnie.

JEREMY I swear, I'm fine, I'll see you later.

She nods

BONNIE Ok... I'll go get my car Ty, meet you in the front.

She starts to march out, hearing her heels against the tile as she goes down the hall. Now left again is him and Tyler.  
>Jeremy looks over to him as his gaze once again burns through him, making his heart feel like it's on fire. How can he do this to me?<p>

I just sigh as I start to go out the door, I feel like I could cry if I stand around him to long, him and his games.

TYLER Jeremy...

God I love the way he says my voice. I slowly turn around to face him across the room. Distance is good, distance keeps this thing we have away, keeps mistakes as he called them from happening again.

TYLER I don't think you should do this.

Oh right now... NOW you care, when my life comes into question. I want to make this a moment, I want to manipulate this to feel those lips again, just sitting there with concern in his face, as his eyes painfully look at me, his body completely towards me. I just wonna reach out and touch his beautiful ivory skin, it makes him look like a doll,  
>like he's not real. I want all this, but at the same time I'm angry, because I know I should be, so instead of pursuing, instead of asking why...<p>

JEREMY Why should you care...

I go for the blow.

As his mouth goes to open I walk out of the room.

Hey guys! This is part 1 to a 3 part arc within this story about the party. We'll find out more about that first scene.  
>I hope you can review, I am still learning the ropes in writing, I am used to script writing which has made this a little hard sometimes! Again would love the revieW!<p>


	13. HitHitHit 3 Hours Earlier

INT. THE GRILL. DAY

8 Hours Before

Jones didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring into the beautiful blond, and owner of the Mystic Grill, Caroline Forbes. She looked so young to own such an establishment,  
>but man was she a looker. He was mesmerized by her eyes, it was like he couldn't look away.<p>

CAROLINE So due to the plumbing issue we set up a space at the Lockwood Estate,  
>an outdoor concert.<p>

It was the most ingenious idea he'd ever heard.

JONES That's brilliant, we should have done this all alone Miss Forbes.

She did the most perfect of giggles.

CAROLINE Call me Caroline please.

He nodded in excitement.

JONES Well lots of work to do, we'll get the set ready as quickly as possible.

They both rose as Caroline put her hand to shake Jones.

JONES We'll see you there I hope!

She nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes into his, and smiling so politely.

CAROLINE See you tonight.

Jones left the booth as Caroline watched after him. She takes out a little notepad from her purse and pen and checks off another name on her list.

CAROLINE And that is my last compel, Damon better watch out, I may just be the go to compeller.

She does a pleased smile with herself as she begins to head out the door when Sheriff Forbes just came into the Grill.

CAROLINE Mom!

She approached her mom at a near by table near the entrance.  
>She walked up slowly as Sheriff Forbes nodded toward her daughter.<p>

SHERIFF FORBES Rick filled me in on your situation I was able to get some descriptions of the some near by towns dissapearences.

She passes Caroline a folder which she takes and quickly looks over.

CAROLINE Great, well I'll get this to the gang, we'll see if anything else can help. But we're pretty sure we have a plan ready.

Sheriff Forbes looked at her daughter nodding.

SHERIFF FORBES And what exactly is it we're dealing with? Rick was in a bit of a rush with his explanation.

CAROLINE We think it's a succubus, female power girl that draws males to her wit her pheramones or something so she can lure him to a sexual act and steal all his testosterone by Jack the Rippering them.

Sheriff forbes just sighs as she places a hand to her head.  
>She looks up to the ceiling before mumbling to the ground.<p>

SHERIFF FORBES It's a wonder this town needs a Sheriff with all you monsters...

As if catching herself she looks up at her daughter, clearly understanding what she just said. Carolines eyes said it all, like a thousand daggers had just been pierced in her back and were now slicing down.

CAROLINE Us monsters?

SHERIFF FORBES Caroline I didn't mean...

CAROLINE No, I think I know exactly what you mean, you still think of me as a monster?

SHERIFF FORBES No, I just, I didn't mean to say it like that.

Caroline steps back, clearly hurt.

CAROLINE You know what mom, I gotta go try and save this town yet again, like a good little vampire.

She starts to walk off before stopping at the door and turning to her mother.

CAROLINE I really thought we were passed this but when are you gonna see it.  
>I'm still Caroline Forbes, I am not a monster.<p>

With that she walks out, Sheriff Forbes just watching her go placing her hands on her hip and sighing to the ground.

EXT. LOCKWOOD ESTATE BACKYARD. DAY

7 Hours before

Tyler walked out to the backyard steps overlooking the gardens. Bonnie directing a flower guy where to go next.  
>Tyler goes to approach her...<p>

TYLER It's scary what Caroline can accomplish when she puts her mind to something.

Bonnie does a weak smile as she looks at the lights being set up on the trees.

BONNIE And that was before she could compel.

Tyler does a smirk, also looking out into the gardens.  
>Bonnie turns to him seeing him smile.<p>

BONNIE You're really lucky you know that?

Tyler's smile fades as he looks at Bonnie.

BONNIE You guys, despite everything you somehow got past all the ugliness our lives bring, somehow you found eachother.

Tyler looked down at this, his heart started to race, and while he knew Bonnie directed this towards him and Caroline,  
>for a split second he allowed himself to flash to the first person that statement came to mind for.<p>

TYLER Ya... I guess we did.

This is so messed up, two years ago, he was Tyler Lockwood,  
>the grade A dick that couldn't even admit he liked Vicki.<br>Now here he is, surrounded by people who want him, for actually being him, and he's screwing it up.

BONNIE I just wish...

She looked down.

BONNIE I just wish for once that could work for me.

Tyler looked over to her, he wasn't expecting Bonnie to get so emotional with him, and he could tell how much she cared for Jeremy. That clearly was who she was talking about. But his skin felt like it was crawling, and despite himself, he couldn't help but be a little happy that she didn't have him.

TYLER He'll come around...

He couldn't help but wonder as he stared at the workers in the garden who he was saying that for.

INT. GILBERT RESIDENT. EVENING

5 hours before...

Jeremy was just heading to the front door from the porch,  
>Alaric saying he'd be home at this time, just as he went to open the door Alaric was opening it with a tall blonde.<br>Jeremy's eyebrow's corked as she stepped past Jeremy.

CARLA Well hey there. You must be Jeremy?

She said looking back to Rick before putting her hand out.

JEREMY Ya I am, and you'd be?

He says giving Alaric a quick glance,

CARLA Carla, or if you are taking chemistry this fall, Miss Saunders.

Jeremy just shook her hand before doings a quick sniff.

JEREMY Ya not really my subject of choice.

Standing in silence. Carla started to feel as the silence turned slightly awkward before turning to Alaric.

CARLA Well I better be going Rick, we'll catch up soon?

Alaric just did a smile and nod as Carla started to walk turning to say.

CARLA It was very nice to meet you Jeremy!

JEREMY Ya you too.

Carla walked and headed in her door as Jeremy shoved past Alaric heading inside. Alaric clearly sensing something was wrong.

ALARIC Listen, I'm sorry about that...  
>she's just a...<p>

JEREMY Friend? Already bringing just friends to the house your dead girlfriend lived in not even two months ago?

Jeremy didn't even know why he was so upset, maybe it was seeing Jenna just the other day, it made her more alive for him, feel more real... or maybe it was what just happened between him and Tyler, he didn't care either way he was gonna take it out now, and Alaric happened to be the closest body.

ALARIC Jer... I would never mean to disrespect you like that, or Jenna.  
>She just, she's the only adult I spoke to in awhile...<p>

Jeremy just stared there seething, staring at Alaric before looking down.

ALARIC But you're right, I'm sorry Jer, I won't be doing that again.

Jeremy took a beat before looking back at him.

JEREMY It's ok Rick, this is my own shit I'm going through, I just whatever...

ALARIC If you wonna talk...

JEREMY No, no not really, I just wanted to fill you in on Carolines plan.

Jeremy explained to Rick about Sky and the Melatones, and their plan to seclude her and kill her succubus ass. After a beat Alaric looked at Jeremy.

ALARIC I know I won't be able to stop you from helping, but if your going to help, I wonna show you a few moves,  
>you have to be prepared for tonight.<p>

Jeremy nodded, appreciating Alaric treating him like an adult for once. For the next few hours, him and Alaric trained in the basement, after a few basic weapons use they practiced Jeremy's punches on the bag. With every hit Jeremy could feel one more thing hit him.

Hit. A bullet goes through his chest

Hit. Jenna's funeral

Hit. Seeing Bonnie

Hit. Remembering exactly how it felt...

Hit. Elena running out the door with Damon

Hit. Vicki and Anna

Hit. Jenna

Hit. Seeing Tyler walk in the grill with Caroline

so close to Tyler in the movies

Hit. Clark punching him

Hit. Waking up to Tyler

Hit. Tyler kissing him

Hit. Kissing Tyler

Hit. hit. hit.

Jeremy stopped as he panted, sweating to the brim, his body on fire. He looked up to Alaric trying to catch his breath and he ducks his fist into his hands, still in his punching gloves.

JEREMY I'm ready.

3 hours till the party...

_So it's been awhile and for that I'm sorry, just a crazy life, I hate always starting off so rusty, please review, hope people are still reading this :)_


	14. Stillness

EXT. LOCKWOOD TERRACE- NIGHT

The place was packed, students crowding every area in a  
>palooza of lights streamed from the upper balcony's across<br>the Lockwood Gardens. Starlight reflects off the pond, and  
>loud house music is playing from the front of the dark<br>stage. Jeremy walks in, he stops at the top of the stairway  
>before going down into the fray. He is in awe by the work of<br>Caroline.

JEREMY  
>Wow.<p>

Tyler approaches Jeremy from behind.

TYLER  
>I know right.<p>

Jeremy looks back at Tyler then quickly shifts his gaze over  
>the party again. It was hard not to stare though, he looked<br>incredible, he always does. His collar shirt clinged  
>perfectly to his body showing every line the way it would on<br>a sculpture.

JEREMY  
>You're girlfriends amazing.<p>

Why do I sound so sad about that? She is amazing, look at  
>everything she does for people, for their protection, her<br>friends. I never even really stopped to think about Caroline  
>in all of this.<p>

Tyler looks down at this, his thoughts lost somewhere else.

TYLER  
>Caroline and Bonnie are down by the<br>stage already, we just haven't  
>heard from Rick yet. Have you seen<br>him?

Pretty sure he went to go quickly break up with his newfound  
>happiness because of me. Am I really wrecking everyones<br>lives like this? Maybe that's me, the one the is a burden in  
>everyones lives.<p>

JEREMY  
>He had to go take care of something<br>he said, then would be waiting in  
>the spot Caroline sent him in the<br>woods.

Tyler nods standing next to me now, placing both his hands  
>on the railing. He looks over the crowd, getting lost in the<br>movement. I can't say exactly how this feels, the word right  
>doesn't do it justice. It's as if he should always be<br>standing beside me. Even in silence, there was something...  
>natural to it.<p>

TYLER  
>A year ago I'd be one of them.<p>

I look over to where he is. A crowd of young people, holding  
>hands, laughing with their friends, already swaying to<br>music. How did they somehow manage miss everything that  
>happens in this town around them? They get to choose not to<br>be apart of it.

JEREMY  
>I'd probably be the one making sure<br>they were "having a good time".

Tyler laughs at this, turning his head and catching Jeremy's  
>eye. Jeremy catches himself laughing too.<p>

TYLER  
>Such a punk.<p>

JEREMY  
>Like you didn't buy from me?<p>

When I think about it now it seems so weird. All those  
>drunken drugged up memories, Tyler was always around for. I<br>remember when he was looking to score some weed at a party  
>and I thought he wanted to fight. It was a weird one for me,<br>but I think all he wanted to do was smoke a joint with me,  
>hang around me. I never really thought about that until now.<br>This thing between us... did it run deeper?

Jeremy looks over at Tyler. When their eyes do meet, they  
>stay locked for a moment. But this isn't real, he isn't<br>reliable, moments aren't going to be secure enough, and  
>right now... after what happened... after where I've been,<br>the only thing I need is that security...

Just then Tylers phone beeps, and he looks down at it  
>breaking the spell.<p>

TYLER  
>It's Caroline. They're about to<br>start.

And just like that, we're pulled back.

JEREMY  
>Well I better get going.<p>

Jeremy walks towards the stairs but feels the tug of Tyler  
>on his elbow.<p>

TYLER  
>You don't have to do this. I'll be<br>the bait.

I look into his eyes searching for intent. But I can't read  
>minds. I can only hope for what it means.<p>

JEREMY  
>It's done.<p>

I shake off his hand and walk down the stairs. I don't look  
>back.<p>

EXT. LOCKWOOD GARDENS- NIGHT

The bands begun, Sky is on stage swaying her body to the  
>music, a true seductress with every sway. The crowd moves<br>and sings along with the band, red plastic cups up in the  
>air as if cheersing the band. Caroline looks from the right<br>side of the crowd, she's wearing a beautiful short gold  
>dress, her blond locks resting on her shoulders, looking<br>lost. Bonnie slowly approaches her. She stands next to  
>Caroline looking between the band and her friend.<p>

BONNIE  
>If they weren't evil I'd say<br>they're pretty good.

Caroline smiles slowly, looking over to Bonnie.

CAROLINE  
>It's crazy isn't it. A beautiful<br>summer night, good music, drinks.

She raises the cup she's holding.

CAROLINE  
>And it's not even real.<p>

BONNIE  
>Only Caroline Forbes could throw<br>the best fake concert.

Bonnie looks around.

BONNIE  
>It really is amazing Care.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Well not everyone has such<br>confidence in my skills.

Caroline takes a long drink of her glass. Barely feeling the  
>effects of the alcohol. Bonnies gaze doesn't leave her.<p>

BONNIE  
>What's going on?<p>

Caroline shakes her head.

CAROLINE  
>It's nothing.<p>

Bonnie looks at her with a know it all look.

CAROLINE  
>Okay okay enough with the third<br>degree.

Bonnie laughs.

CAROLINE  
>When you first found out what I<br>was... you didn't. When did you  
>realize I'm still me?<p>

Bonnie thinks for a second.

BONNIE  
>I think I always knew it was you.<br>But when I found out I was a witch.  
>About vampires, and my mission<br>against them. Things were so black  
>and white.<p>

Bonnies stares out over the crowd.

BONNIE  
>You made that grey. When those<br>clear lines fade, the world just  
>gets complicated.<p>

Bonnie looks back over to Caroline.

BONNIES  
>It takes time to realize nothings<br>ever going to be black and white.

Caroline looks at Bonnie as if holding back tears. She nods.  
>She looks back towards the stage.<p>

CAROLINE  
>I hope my mom can see that.<p>

Bonnie puts her arm around Caroline, Caroline leaning her  
>head on her shoulder.<p>

BONNIE  
>She'll come around.<p>

Caroline lifts her head. She wipes her eyes, shaking her  
>hands in the air.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Okay... kick ass time.<p>

Bonnies gaze is diverted to Jeremy approaching the front of  
>the stage. He looks over at them and nods before looking<br>back up at the stage.

BONNIE  
>He's here.<p>

Bonnie says it so monotone.

CAROLINE  
>Okay... lets do this.<p>

Caroline and Bonnie start walking towards the forest. Bonnie  
>takes on last look over at Jeremy.<p>

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT

The forest is dark, the sounds of the band can be heard. On  
>the ground unconcious, with blood dripping from his head is<br>Alaric. Foot steps walk passed him.

EXT. LOCKWOOD GARDENS- NIGHT

Jeremy allowed his body to move with the music, feeling it  
>flow through him. As much as this was a mission he felt<br>hypnotized by it. Feeling shoulders and bodies moving around  
>him. Jeremy was looking right up at Sky, he was front and<br>center at by the stage. Sky sang into the microphone using  
>it's pole seductively. Her eyes scan the crowd, until they<br>find his brown eyes, pleading. A lone figure right in front  
>of her. Sky smiles down at Jeremy.<p>

Jeremy looks back at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

EXT. LOCKWOOD TERRACE- NIGHT

Tyler is still standing on the terrace, looking over the  
>grounds and down at Jeremy. He got Skys attention. Of course<br>he did. It's the hardest feeling to describe what Jeremy  
>does to him. It's not just because he's fucking adorable, or<br>the way his laugh has a perfect eveness to it, showing all  
>of his perfect fucking teeth. It's him. A seventeen year old<br>boy who somehow has the oldest soul of them all. Maybe  
>because he had to grow up so quick, maybe because that's<br>what artsy people are like. But I conenct with it. It's like  
>there are millions of ways to see this world, some people<br>choose to see it with layers, others see it just for whats  
>presented. What are the odds of finding someone who sees it<br>the way you do? That's what it felt like around Jeremy.

The band puts a big finish on their last song, Sky rocking  
>her body throughout the stage. She then screams into the<br>mic.

SKY  
>Thank you Mystic Falls! We've had<br>such a blast partying with you  
>guys!<p>

Sky looks directly down at Jeremy.

SKY  
>Keep partying, because we're no<br>where ready to go to sleep.

She puts the mic down and the stage lights go off. Tyler can  
>still see her though, she bends down and uses her index<br>finger to summon Jeremy up.

TYLER  
>Here we go.<p>

Tyler goes down the stares, his eyes not leaving Jeremys  
>movement.<p>

EXT. LOCKWOOD GARDENS- NIGHT

Further away from the back of the stage, passing the large  
>pond where the lights from the sky reflect down, Jeremy and<br>Sky are walking towards the forest. Jeremy has his hands in  
>his pocket, playing shy. Sky walks with on hand on her neck<br>looking up at Jeremy.

SKY  
>So never even heard us before?<p>

JEREMY  
>Naw, just heard this was the place<br>to party tonight.

SKY  
>But you did that alone.<p>

JEREMY  
>Well something caught me eye. I<br>didn't want a distraction.

Jeremy looks over at her flashing a smile. It's insane that  
>she is a monster, one that wants to kill me. Why is it all<br>the monsters in town can be the easiest people to talk to.  
>Fear sets in the back of Jeremys mind. I'm the bait.<p>

JEREMY  
>So where you leading us? That way<br>only goes to forests.

SKY  
>I was just thinking we'd go<br>somewhere quieter.

Sky stops in front of Jeremy biting her lip. She leans into  
>his ear.<p>

SKY  
>I like being loud.<p>

Sky leans back. Jeremy looks at her surprised. Then he  
>smiles.<p>

JEREMY  
>Lead the way.<p>

Sky grabs Jeremys hand and leads him into the forest.

Tyler watches off the side behind a tree. He steps out into  
>the open as they reach the forests edge. Even watching this<br>pretend flirting was making his blood boil. What a fucking  
>slut. Tyler steps forward following them, when all of a<br>sudden he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. He  
>falls to the ground, everything goes black.<p>

INT. FOREST- NIGHT

The middle of the forest. Caroline is sitting with her eyes  
>closed on a stomp in meditation pose, an axe leaning on the<br>side of the stump. Bonnie with her arms crossed.

BONNIE  
>How's this gonna work again?<p>

Caroline opens her eyes annoyed. She looks over to Bonnie.

CAROLINE  
>Tyler follows Jer, uses the dog<br>whistle I gave him.

Bonnies gives her a questionable look.

CAROLINE  
>Ew, no not for that. For this.<br>Mind! Gutter! Anyways, he'll blow,  
>I'll hear it, I super speed and<br>help him kick ass, you and Rick get  
>your witchy butts over there as<br>quick as possible and...

Caroline looks around.

CAROLINE  
>Wait... Where is Alaric?<p>

Bonnie thinks about this too.

CAROLINE  
>Crap, maybe I didn't send him good<br>enough directions?

BONNIE  
>Well I mean we're in the middle of<br>the woods, not everyone knows about  
>the "stump" spot.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Ugh! Well I was busy running<br>everything else in this plan!

BONNIE  
>It's okay, it's one demon, four of<br>us, we've got this.

Caroline nods.

CAROLINE  
>You're right. Okay... okay.<p>

Caroline sits and gets comfortable again. She breathes in  
>and out focusing. Bonnie crosses her arms and watches her.<p>

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT

Sky leads Jeremy through the woods, she stops and turns. Sky  
>looks looks at Jeremy deep in the eyes, leaning in slowly.<br>Jeremy lets lean in and kiss him.

SKY  
>Mmm, you smell good.<p>

Jeremy just smiles at her as she leads him a little further  
>to a clearing. Sky lets go of his hand and walks to the<br>center of it. Jeremy walks in slowly and then sees Alaric  
>laying motionless on the ground. Fear, shock, panic... all<br>set in on Jeremy.

JEREMY  
>Alaric!<p>

Jeremy rushes to his side, falling to the floor trying to  
>shake him. Sky watches him laughing.<p>

JEREMY  
>Alaric!? Alaric!<p>

Just then twigs break as foot steps approach.

CARLA  
>He was being followed. Had to take<br>care of it.

Carla walks in the clearing, rubbing her hand up and down  
>Skys arm. Jeremy just realized this plan was falling apart.<br>She must have saw Tyler... oh god no.

CARLA  
>Good show by the way.<p>

Jeremy looks furiousely at Carla.

JEREMY  
>You...<p>

Carla smiles at Jeremy.

CARLA  
>Nice to see you again... Jeremy was<br>it?

Jeremy stands up, anger heating up his face.

JEREMY  
>So there are two of you, what do<br>you even call that? Succubi?

Sky and Carla exchange a look.

SKY  
>You know what we are?<p>

Sky seems amused as she approaches Jeremy. Jeremy backs up  
>slowly.<p>

JEREMY  
>Organ slicing freaks. Ya I know.<p>

SKY  
>And you came out here anyway? What<br>do you have a death wish.

JEREMY  
>Already been there.<p>

Carla walks over to Alaric.

CARLA  
>His back ups gone Sky, lets get<br>feasting and leave this crappy  
>little town.<p>

Sky does a menacing smile at Jeremy. Sky puts her hand over  
>Jeremys mouth, supernatural strength kicking in. They fall<br>to the ground, Sky starting her seductive gaze into Jeremys  
>eyes.<p>

Carla puts herself on top of Alaric, he's starting to come  
>around with groans. He looks up.<p>

ALARIC  
>Carla?<p>

CARLA  
>Shhh.<p>

Carla looks deep into Alarics eyes, arousal sets in him. She  
>leans down and starts kissing him.<p>

Jeremy looks up at Skys eyes. She takes her hand off his  
>mouth. Her gaze working. She leans down and beings to kiss<br>him. The kiss deepens.

This isn't Tyler, nothing will ever taste like him, be like  
>him. He's the only mouth I want on mine.<p>

Jeremy's eyes shoot open. As Sky lets her tongue enter his  
>mouth Jeremy bites down as hard as he can. Sky moaning in<br>pain. She lifts her head up in pain. Jeremy kicks her off of  
>him, slamming her into a nearby tree. Jeremy scrambles up<br>and yells.

JEREMY  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT

Carolines eyes shoot open. She looks over to Bonnie  
>horrified.<p>

BONNIE  
>Jeremy!<p>

Caroline zooms out. Bonnie already following behind.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING- NIGHT

Jeremy runs over to Carla who is session with Alaric and  
>tackles her. Both of them rolling on the ground. Alaric<br>snaps out of his daze, he looks over to Jeremy so confused.

ALARIC  
>Jeremy?<p>

He gets up quickly, running over to Jeremy, Sky grabs him  
>from behind. Carla is on top of Jeremy, both hands around<br>his neck.

SKY  
>He broke it somehow!<p>

Carla squeezes harder on his neck.

CARLA  
>Then he's useless.<p>

Jeremy could feel the force around his neck, looking up at  
>Carla. Suddenly she started to dissapear. The world started<br>to fade around him. He was standing in the dark. All he  
>could see in front of him was Tyler. Tyler was so close to<br>him, but it was like he couldn't reach. They look at each  
>other in the eyes.<p>

TYLER  
>I lov...<p>

JEREMY  
>I know.<p>

A light shines from behind Tyler. Jeremy looks over to it.  
>The warmth of it's glow, the familiar feel. He looks between<br>Tyler and the light. Tyler is shaking his head.

TYLER  
>Jeremy no.<p>

JEREMY  
>I have to.<p>

Jeremy starts walking towards the light.

JEREMY  
>It's where I belong.<p>

Everything snaps back to the forest, Jeremy opens his eyes,  
>Carla is no longer on top of him, but dead on the ground<br>next to him, with a knife in the back of her head. Tyler  
>stands ahead of him, bending down and picking him up. Tyler<br>gets him to his feet, his thumb touching his cheek.

TYLER  
>Are you okay?<p>

Jeremy is in shock, all he can do is nod. Behind them  
>Caroline has just pushed Sky to the center of the clearing.<br>Caroline round house kicks her into a tree. Bonnie steps  
>into the clearing, eyes full of fury at Sky.<p>

BONNIE  
>Ractium<p>

Vines spring from the ground and wrap Sky as with ropes from  
>the tree. Tyler lets go of Jeremy slowly looking over to<br>Sky. Caroline lifts her axe and runs full speed at Sky,  
>slamming it into her head. Caroline steps back looking at<br>the body.

CAROLINE  
>Bitch.<p>

Jeremy sees them all, looking between them, it's too much.  
>He can't. He can't be here.<p>

Alaric is by his side now.

ALARIC  
>Are you okay Jer?<p>

Jeremy looks to him silently, he back away from his grip.  
>Bonnie and Caroline look his way.<p>

CAROLINE  
>We are so sorry.<p>

Tyler stares silently at Jeremy, analyzing his every move as  
>he steps further back from everyone. Just then, Jeremy runs.<br>The group react, as if about to run after him. Tyler looks  
>at them with his hand up.<p>

TYLER  
>I'll go.<p>

He looks at Caroline and nods, she looks hesitant but nods  
>back. Tyler chases after Jeremy, leaving the rest of them<br>still in the bloodshed clearing.

EXT. LOCKWOOD GARDENS- NIGHT

I need to just get out of here, I just need to be away.

Jeremy walked down the the gardens standing in front of the  
>Lockwood pond. It was so pretty here, as the moon reflected<br>down on the water, Jeremy could see the stars reflecting in  
>the water. As he reached to the edge he stood looking into<br>the waters, searching them for some sort of comfort. The  
>night was still, the cheers and music could still be heard<br>in the backround.

How is this my life? What did I do to deserve to be standing  
>here alone... no parents... no sister... no aunt... no love.<br>Why am I the guy that dies, the guy that turns to drugs,  
>see's ghosts,kisses and falls for Tyler Lockwood. Why is it<br>that everything I touch is ruined.

Jeremy's eyes started to glisten as his mouth crinkled while  
>the waters light reflected on his face.<p>

This is the first time since he came back to life that he's  
>felt this way... honest, and still, it's the closest he's<br>had since that moment... that moment where everything was  
>ok, where he felt he was surrounded by love.<p>

Life does that, when your growing up it gives you all the  
>ideals of what you believe you deserve, what the movies have<br>shown us. That when you reach a certain age, after a few  
>struggles you can live happily ever after. But when you<br>actually get to this point... you realize, it's not that  
>simple. The real world was rough, unfair, and mostly it was<br>a lie. Everyone searching for something they would never  
>find. The only peace was in death.<p>

He got so lost in his thought he didn't hear the branch  
>crack underneath someone's foot approaching. A single tear<br>rolled as he looked back to see who was approaching, and  
>there the almost full moon shone down, on none other then<br>Tyler Lockwood.

He stopped where he was like a deer in headlights when he  
>saw Jeremy's eyes reach his.<p>

TYLER  
>Jeremy...<p>

I can't bring it in me to wipe these tears, I don't care if  
>anyone see's. He could tell Tyler didn't know what to do. He<br>looked into Tyler's eyes, getting lost in the silence.  
>Everything brought him to this point in time, and maybe he<br>couldn't lie about it anymore.

JEREMY  
>I went to heaven.<p>

Tyler stands there still. I can't stop there, I need to say  
>this, I need to get this out. Are those tears on my cheek?<p>

JEREMY  
>When Bonnie brought me back.<p>

Tyler is shaking his head slowly, moving even closer, he's  
>shocked.<p>

JEREMY  
>She ripped me from there.<p>

Tyler moves closer. He's speechless, and when his eyes meet  
>Jeremy a tear falls. He places both hands on his cheeks,<br>just shaking his head. He almost whispers.

TYLER  
>Jer.<p>

Jeremy leans his head on Tylers closing his eyes against his  
>forehead. Tyler closes his eyes too, both his hands on<br>Jeremy's cheek. They both can feel each other breathing.  
>Jeremy whispers so quietly, Tyler wasn't even sure he hears<br>it.

JEREMY  
>Kiss me.<p>

Tyler looks up at Jeremy, searching his eyes. His pleading  
>eyes. Tyler lets one hand drop to his hip, the other still<br>touching his face. The moonlight makes the tears on Jeremys  
>face look almost perfect... angelic. They stare at each<br>other, for what feels like an eternity. This isn't like  
>before, this isn't a rush of passion. Tyler holds his gaze<br>as he brings himself close to Jeremy's lips. Slowly they  
>both close their eyes... their lips meet.<p>

Light dances off them from the pond. They join the  
>stillness.<p>

_**Hey guys, my Jyler heart has been restored. Hope this was slightly worth a wait, and I can't wait to continue the story! I am going to be bringing it to the present VD storyline soon, so hope there are still a few of you out there ready to join the ride!**_

_**Would love if you could send a little review :)**_


	15. Outta Mind

_Hey guys! I have one more semi longish arc taking place over quite a few events of Season 3,4,5. This is set in a semi AU 3x01. Enjoy! _

_And Please Review :) _

EXT. THE GRILL- DAY

The patio outside the grill is packed on a hot end  
>afternoon. Caroline and Elena both have an iced drink in<br>front of them. Elena is leaning over the table in shock.

ELENA  
>A succubus?<p>

Caroline nods guiltily.

ELENA  
>And you didn't call me?<p>

Caroline bites her lip and does a squished up face.

ELENA  
>Caroline!<p>

CAROLINE  
>You were busy! And we had it<br>totally under control.

ELENA  
>Jeremy and Alaric almost dying is<br>not under control.

Caroline sighs looking around. She briefly catches Matts eye  
>who looks at her then darts back into the Grill. Caroline<br>watches after him. Would he ever forgive her?

ELENA  
>Caroline!<p>

Caroline snaps out of her daze.

CAROLINE  
>Elena, you were trying to save<br>Stefan, I thought I could deal with  
>it so I did!<p>

ELENA  
>The one thing I said was to protect<br>Jeremy!

CAROLINE  
>And I did! Okay except for the<br>almost dying thing. But he's fine  
>now, he's actually been way better<br>since that night. He even got a job  
>at the Grill!<p>

Caroline does dramatic arm gestures towards it. Elena  
>exhales.<p>

ELENA  
>I just... I can't lose him again.<p>

Caroline grabs Elena's hand.

CAROLINE  
>And I know that. I'm sorry. I mis<br>calculated.

Elena looks at Caroline a moment, she doesn't fully approve  
>of her best friends choices, but everything worked out for<br>now. And Jeremy really did seem happier. Elena nods her head  
>towards her. Caroline lets go of her hand leaning back in<br>her chair.

CAROLINE  
>So did you find Stefan?<p>

Elena exhales putting both her elbows on the table and  
>holding her head with her hands.<p>

ELENA  
>We were close. A few times. At this<br>one town he left minutes before we  
>got there. But from everything we<br>can figure out he's still traveling  
>with Klaus.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Ugh. What does he see in that<br>murderous, sociopathic freak!

ELENA  
>He's not thinking clearly. He's<br>"Ripper" or Stefan of yore. I just  
>wish I could talk to him and figure<br>this out.

Elena sighs and looks down at her phone.

ELENA  
>Crap I gotta go, I'm meeting Damon.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Damon...<p>

ELENA  
>Don't even start, he's been such a<br>big help this summer.

CAROLINE  
>Ya I bet. With the being close to<br>you in a vulnerable state for two  
>months.<p>

ELENA  
>Caroline no. Just no.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Whatever you say!<p>

Elena gets up.

ELENA  
>Tell Jer I said bye?<p>

Caroline nods. Elena starts to walk away but bumps into  
>Tyler who is making his way to Caroline.<p>

ELENA  
>Hey Ty.<p>

TYLER  
>Elena.<p>

Tyler looks a little awkward as he ducks out and keeps  
>walking over to Caroline. Elena gives him a weird look<br>before shrugging it off and walking away. Tyler goes over to  
>Caroline giving her a kiss on the lips before sitting down.<p>

TYLER  
>Hey.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Hey yourself mister. You've been<br>under a rock for like a week.

TYLER  
>Apparently I missed Elena's<br>homecoming.

CAROLINE  
>Yep... though pretty Stefanless.<p>

Caroline looks back to Tyler.

CAROLINE  
>So where've you been?<p>

Tyler looks into Carolines eyes. How do you tell someone who  
>you've been through so much with... the first person you<br>thought you might have loved this truth. How do you tell her  
>that you and Jeremy had the most meaningful kiss that night?<br>That you've been avoiding the world ever since because  
>fucking Gilbert made you have feelings the paramounted what<br>you thought was your most meaningfull relationship? How do  
>you...<p>

JEREMY  
>Hey guys.<p>

Jeremy comes up behind Caroline, his hair cut, looking  
>beefed up. Looking happy... how does he look happy? And how<br>did I not know he worked at the Grill? Best friend ex  
>communication (Matt) barring.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Hey Jer!<p>

Jeremy does a glance over to Tyler. Then back to Caroline.  
>Tyler keeps his cool. They never talked about what it all<br>meant. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, Jeremy  
>cried, Tyler held him. They leaned on a tree for hours...<br>Tyler walked Jeremy home and that was that. Something so  
>prolific happened, him and Jeremy had always played back and<br>forth, hitting each other where it hurts, but knowing where  
>Jeremy went, being the only one who knew... it changed them.<br>Or at least it did for Tyler. He just wasn't used to being  
>the guy who... cared. Esepcialy for another guy this way.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Did Matt ask to switch sections?<p>

Jeremy shrugs in an "obviousely" kind of way. Jeremy keeps  
>his gaze on Caroline. Why isn't he looking at me? Is he only<br>over here because Matt wanted to switch? He didn't want to  
>see me?<p>

Caroline looks annoyed.

CAROLINE  
>He must be pissed we're dating.<p>

Tyler laughs.

TYLER  
>Even my moms pissed we're dating.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Why!<p>

TYLER  
>Thinks your too good for me.<p>

Maybe that will make him jealous. But Jeremy just still  
>stands there with a smirk.<p>

JEREMY  
>I'll go grab you guys some water<br>while you decide.

Jeremy walks away with that same smirk. Tyler can't read it.  
>Caroline gets his attention across the table.<p>

CAROLINE  
>You know she's right... right?<p>

Caroline does a playfull smile. Tyler forces himself to  
>smile back.<p>

INT. THE GRILL- DAY

Jeremy is pouring some waters by the bar. Matt sets a tray  
>down at the edge of the counter.<p>

MATT  
>Man I'm kinda glad you asked to<br>cover them. Thinking about it don't  
>know if I'm ready to see Caroline<br>yet.

JEREMY  
>Oh no worries man, I figured it<br>might be awkward.

Matt does a smile heading back out to help some customers.  
>Jeremy puts two waters on the tray. Jeremy looks over to<br>Kara, a waitress coming up.

JEREMY  
>Hey Kara, would you mind serving<br>them, I'm just about to get off and  
>I gotta go meet my sister.<p>

Kara smiles flirtingly at Jeremy.

KARA  
>Anything for you.<p>

Kara takes the tray of waters and walks back outside to  
>Caroline and Tyler. Jeremy watches as she puts it down on<br>their table.

EXT. THE GRILL- DAY

Tyler notices Kara coming towards them with their waters. As  
>she sets them down on the table and Caroline thanks her,<br>Tyler looks back inside the Grill. There's no Jeremy in  
>sight.<p>

**_Please Review :)_**


	16. Labels

EXT. BACKYARD- NIGHT

A large backyard that is passed a patio deck with steps down  
>to it. It has Christmas lights decorated all around the<br>fence and random trees. High school students are dancing  
>around, talking to each other and playing beer pong in the<br>center. A sea of red plastic cups. Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie  
>and Elena are all talking by the patio. They're the first<br>people that Jeremy sees. He does a mental check before  
>approaching. It's been eight and a half days since he hit<br>his breaking point. Eight and a half days since he told  
>someone he had been to heaven. Eight and a half days since<br>he had told TYLER her had been to heaven. Then begged him to  
>kiss him, then laid in his arms. How fucking pathetic.<p>

It's not that it didn't feel amazing, or that he didn't feel  
>the support, the power of someone as solid as Tyler keeping<br>him from falling. It was the confusion of not knowing if  
>Tyler did that out of feelings, or because simply he had<br>pretty much begged him for it. Jeremy looks up at the crowd  
>again.<p>

Pretending to be the best he could be helped. He'd put on  
>this show because if it's one thing he didn't want... it was<br>Tylers pity. It's funny... not long ago he would have given  
>it to the late Mayors abused son.<p>

It had also been days of being in peace. He hadn't seen  
>Anna, Vicki or any other fucking dead people in days. Maybe<br>they'd finally gone away?

Okay, enough mental shit. Jeremy looks up from the shadow of  
>the house covering his entrance and approaches. He stops<br>when he notices Matt leaning against the house on the  
>corner. Jeremy goes over to him.<p>

JEREMY  
>Hey man, what's going on?<p>

Matt drinks from his cup, and uses it to point in Carolines  
>and Tylers direction.<p>

MATT  
>Just enjoying the party man.<p>

JEREMY  
>You sure? Kinda doesn't seem like<br>it.

MATT  
>Hmph.<p>

Matt looks down.

MATT  
>Wouldn't wonna diss your new best<br>friend.

JEREMY  
>Who? Tyler?<p>

MATT  
>Heard you two been pretty buddy<br>buddy all summer.

JEREMY  
>Nah...<p>

Jeremy pauses thinking about what he's gonna say.

MATT  
>It's all good, he's loyal... for a<br>while.

JEREMY  
>He... just was the only person<br>around for a bit.

MATT  
>Got over the fact he used you as a<br>punching bag for years then?

JEREMY  
>Not at all. But I kinda get it<br>now...

MATT  
>Right, wolf.<p>

Matt laughs taking another swig.

MATT  
>Another get outta jail free card<br>for Ty.

Jeremy doesn't know how to answer back. He finishes the  
>contents of his cup.<p>

MATT  
>This fucking town.<p>

He throws the red cup on the deck floor, and starts to walk  
>passed Jeremy.<p>

JEREMY  
>Wait, Matt, where you going?<p>

Matt turns around.

MATT  
>Well I don't growl or suck blood<br>Jer, so don't think I fit right  
>now.<p>

Matt walks out. Jeremy looks after him. He feels bad for  
>Matt, the guy who has to watch every single person in his<br>world sucked into this one. It's not like his family was  
>born into it... just an unfortunate series of events. Jeremy<br>looks back over towards the group. He takes a breath before  
>approaching them.<p>

ELENA  
>Jeremy! You came!<p>

Elena walks over open arms towards her brother. Bonnie looks  
>at Jeremy perking up quite a bit, taking a sip of her drink.<br>Caroline barely pays any attention while she tries to have a  
>conversation with Tyler, who can't seem to stop glancing<br>between Jeremy and Carolines rant. Elena pulls away from  
>Jeremy.<p>

JEREMY  
>Having a good night.<p>

She's drunk.

ELENA  
>Well as good as a girl can when her<br>ex boyfriends running around with  
>his favorite new friend that just<br>happened to be responsible for the  
>death of my aunt!<p>

Elena realizes what she just said. Jeremy is staring at her  
>a little unnerved.<p>

ELENA  
>Jeremy... I'm so. I can't believe I<br>just.

JEREMY  
>It's all good. We both went through<br>it.

A silence falls between them. Bonnie comes over.

BONNIE  
>Hey Jer!<p>

God there it is again. The wish to say what I really felt.

JEREMY  
>Hey.<p>

BONNIE  
>Glad you came.<p>

JEREMY  
>Ya. Crazy party.<p>

Bonnie is nodding. Everything they've been through and  
>that's the best I can do? Small talk? It all pales in<br>comparison, I have to hold this together, I have to show  
>that I am completely okay, having fun, stable... I have to<br>show him I don't need him. I'm not pathetic... I don't need  
>his pity.<p>

He's a fucking punk. How the fuck hasn't he even looked at  
>me? Why do I even care. Of course I care. No I fucking<br>don't, I wonna go up and punch him in the face (then kiss  
>every bruise), then drop him to the ground (and feel Jeremy<br>under me), FUCK. Why is this getting so complicated?  
>Everytime I think I have this figured I don't. How is a dude<br>so complicated. Maybe this was all in my head, maybe we just  
>kept getting in unusual life or death situations...<br>situations that made this forced friendship... something  
>else. I have to believe this because that other feeling<br>that's nagging at me... is just to fucking sissy to even  
>say. Maybe this was always meant to be.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Tyler!<p>

Tyler snaps out of his space out.

TYLER  
>Sorry wha.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Did you just here a single word I<br>said?

TYLER  
>Ya! Your mom and you, she's not...<p>

Tyler goes silent, thinking about it.

CAROLINE  
>Seriousely?<p>

TYLER  
>I'm sorry Care, I just. I.<p>

CAROLINE  
>You what? Couldn't be bothered to<br>listen to me. I was telling you  
>something that's actually happening<br>in my life Tyler. Something that's  
>really hurting me here. You THINK<br>that would mean something since  
>I'm, you know, you're girlfriend!<p>

Bonnie and Elena turn hearing Carolines loud voice. Jeremy  
>risks a glance in their direction.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Ugh forget it.<p>

Caroline, clearly pissed, rushes off. Elena and Bonnie  
>glance at each other then Tyler before rushing after her.<br>Tyler looks at the mess that just happened. His eyes slowly  
>rise to meet Jeremys in the distance. Jeremy gives him an<br>awkward smirk.

JEREMY  
>Uh... hey.<p>

Followed by an awakward wave before he just moves away going  
>else where in the backyard.<p>

Tyler watches him walk away. Fuck that. Not this time.

INT. HOUSE- NIGHT

Caroline storms into the house, her shoes clacking against  
>the tile, he long blonde hair flowing as she walks hastily.<br>Bonnie and Elena are following right behind, they reach the  
>kitchen sink where Caroline is drinking some water.<p>

BONNIE  
>What was that all about.<p>

Caroline just drinks up then swallows.

CAROLINE  
>Tyler! Flashes of his former<br>douchery that I thought I squashed  
>out of him.<p>

ELENA  
>Well it is Tyler Lockwood...<p>

Caroline points her finger at Elena.

CAROLINE  
>Don't even get started missy. I<br>could say so much about the monster  
>you're currently "hanging" with.<p>

ELENA  
>He's helping me find Stefan<br>Caroline, that's it!

BONNIE  
>Elena I'm sorry, but not the point.<br>Caroline what happened.

CAROLINE  
>He spaced out when I was talking<br>about my mom.

ELENA  
>You're mom?<p>

Caroline shakes her head.

CAROLINE  
>It's a long story.<p>

BONNIE  
>Carolines mom is having trouble<br>accepting her daughter the vampire  
>and still thinks that all vampires<br>are just monsters in disguise.

CAROLINE  
>I guess not that long.<p>

ELENA  
>Caroline! Why didn't you tell me?<p>

CAROLINE  
>Because... I don't know Elena, you<br>haven't been here.

Elena is about to respond by Bonnie puts her finger up.

BONNIE  
>And Tyler wasn't listening to that?<p>

CAROLINE  
>Well I might have told him before,<br>I don't know it was still important  
>enough to hear again.<p>

Bonnie and Elena do a confused look.

BONNIE  
>Wait... you told him what you were<br>telling him tonight before, he  
>kinda spaced and you freaked out<br>that much?

Caroline punts both her hands against the counter leaning  
>backwards on it biting her lip.<p>

CAROLINE  
>Okay I may have been frustrated<br>about something else.

Elena rolls her eyes.

ELENA  
>Caroline just spill it.<p>

CAROLINE  
>No.<p>

BONNIE  
>Caroline.<p>

Caroline sighs and rolls her eyes.

CAROLINE  
>Fine. It's been awhile since me and<br>Tyler... have been physical.

BONNIE  
>So you freaked because he's not<br>having sex with you.

CAROLINE  
>Well no, not when you say it like<br>that.

Caroline goes quiet. Elena and Bonnie look at each other.

BONNIE  
>We are talking about Tyler here...<p>

CAROLINE  
>I know! Right!? This isn't a<br>problem I should be having with  
>Tyler Lockwood. Frigging sex<br>goddess of the senior class. My  
>boyfriend. And now all he does is<br>make out with me then cuddle me.

ELENA  
>We are talking stilll about Tyler<br>right?

Caroline puts her head in her hands.

BONNIE  
>Well it's only been a week, maybe<br>he's just been busy. It's not like  
>it's that long.<p>

CAROLINE  
>We used to twice a day... if not<br>more.

ELENA  
>A day!<p>

Caroline nods.

BONNIE  
>Well what do you thinks wrong?<p>

Caroline shakes her head.

CAROLINE  
>I don't know. I just, I don't want<br>to think this is the sign... maybe  
>I'm not sexy to him anymore, or<br>maybe I'm about to be another notch  
>in the post.<p>

Elena shakes her head.

ELENA  
>I don't think so Caroline. Tyler<br>seems really happy with you. You  
>aren't some screw date. You helped<br>him through his transformation,  
>hell you got locked in a cage by<br>his kind and still save him. You  
>aren't another notch to him, you<br>can see it.

Caroline smiles.

CAROLINE  
>I hope your right.<p>

Caroline looks between her friends, she's getting a little  
>emotional.<p>

CAROLINE  
>I really like this one.<p>

BONNIE  
>Oh Care.<p>

Elena and Bonnie go in for a tri hug.

EXT. BACKYARD- NIGHT

"Uh... hey"... "Uh... Hey"... what the fuck is wrong with  
>me. I just gotta keep moving, lose myself in the crowd.<p>

Jeremy is pushing his way through the crowd to the darker  
>area of the backyard, a few trees and a garden near the<br>fence. Jeremy takes a breath.

JEREMY  
>Such an idiot.<p>

TYLER  
>Ya you really are.<p>

Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Jeremy turns around and sees a not so happy Tyler standing  
>right behind him. In all his non looking he forgot to<br>observe how defined his biceps were in his black sleevless  
>shirt that clung perfectly to his body, showing off his<br>strong and muscular physique. DO NOT stare to long.

Jeremy looks back and sees Tyler, he remains relatively  
>calm.<p>

JEREMY  
>Really think you should be here?<p>

Tyler is making the distance between them smaller.

JEREMY  
>I mean with Caroline storming off<br>and all.

TYLER  
>What am I to you?<p>

I never would have expected that. Not in a thousand years  
>would I expect Tyler Lockwood to come out and say exactly<br>what he thinks. There's comfort in the game, the back and  
>forth, the avoiding, the distracting. There's comfort in the<br>ambiguity of no labels. Direct questions, they feel like an  
>assault. Stripping you of all you are and forcing you to<br>respond. The answer might not even be true. What happens if  
>it's all just from being in this moment?<p>

JEREMY  
>My bully.<p>

It's as if everything that was in Tylers eyes a moment ago,  
>the fire they had when he originally asked that question<br>decended. The air just leaving his body. I dissapointed him.  
>That wasn't the answer he wanted.<p>

JEREMY  
>My tormenter.<p>

Jeremy takes a step closer. Tyler is shaking his head like  
>he doesn't want to hear it.<p>

JEREMY  
>The rich kid who gets it all.<p>

TYLER  
>Fine. Ya. I get it.<p>

Jeremy takes another step closer.

JEREMY  
>My friend.<p>

Tyler looks up at him.

JEREMY  
>And now I don't know Tyler.<p>

Silence falls over them. Tyler is searching for what to say  
>next.<p>

TYLER  
>You're avoiding me.<p>

JEREMY  
>I'm not trying to avoid you.<p>

TYLER  
>Then what? Did I... suck at being<br>there for you?

It's then I finally saw it. The option I didn't consider.  
>Tyler was worried. He was generally concerned. It wasn't<br>pity, he wanted to know if he was good enough for me. Alpha  
>male Tyler, the guy I have always seen as above me or<br>something... he's here right now looking for my approval.

JEREMY  
>No. I...<p>

Jeremy thinks for a second.

JEREMY  
>I was scared I forced you.<p>

TYLER  
>Into what?<p>

JEREMY  
>I don't know... being there.<p>

Tyler raises his hands placing them both behind his head  
>pacing around.<p>

TYLER  
>I don't know.<p>

Tyler relaxes himself and looks at Jeremy.

TYLER  
>I don't know how to do this.<p>

His hands gesturing between them both.

TYLER  
>But I was with you that night<br>Jeremy because I wanted to be.  
>Because, I don't man I care about<br>you.

Jeremy looks up at Tyler.

I can feel my heart beating. Whatever is happening in this  
>moment it feels as fragile as glass, I can feel it's<br>importance.

TYLER  
>I can't stop thinking about you,<br>about what you've been through. All  
>I want to do is be there. I just.<p>

Tyler opens his arms and wraps them around Jeremy bringing  
>him into a tight hug.<p>

When you're body collides with Tyler it's like being against  
>a wall. Not something uncomfortable, more like a tower of<br>strength. Of security. When you're on this wall, and it's  
>arms blanket you in, you feel like nothing in the world<br>could ever touch you again.

JEREMY  
>Is this only because you found<br>out...

Tyler shakes his head no against Jeremy. Tyler presses his  
>nose on the skin of Jeremys neck above his shirt. Jeremy can<br>feel him breathing in his scent. Tyler tightens the hug even  
>more. Both boys bodies don't have a fraction of space<br>between them. The warmth of their bodies engulf them,  
>feeling every moment.<p>

ELENA  
>Jeremy...<p>

Tyler and Jeremy hear her voice and split apart quick  
>looking Elena's way. She looks very confused.<p>

ELENA  
>What's going on?<p>

**_Please review guys! Writer needs some feedback haha_**


End file.
